


Dearly Beloved

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: What if Zoe had gone to Boston after 1x21 Disaster Drills and Departures?





	1. Prologue

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Zoe said. Her best friend of four years, Anna Klein, had apparently found Mr. Right, and was now mere months from walking down the aisle. She had asked Zoe to be Made of Honor, which Zoe agreed to happily. Anna was practically her sister at this point, so there was never even a question.

When Zoe first got to Boston, she felt more lost and confused than ever. It was the second time in two years that she had up and changed her entire life. She left everything behind in Bluebell. That's where she had been staying, Bluebell; Bluebell, Alabama. But she didn't like to think about Bluebell. She didn't let herself think about Bluebell. She had left that crazy town and it's eccentric characters behind for a reason. She didn't let herself think about the reason either.

When she first got here, she thought about the reason. A lot. She thought about how awful she had been and how badly she had screwed up. She thought about how much she missed everyone. She thought about how she didn't say goodbye.

It was the right decision; she knew it was. They were better off without her, and none of them wanted her there anyway, right? Brick was probably throwing a party.

She had thrown herself into her work, which was nice, and a familiar feeling. She had started to reconnect with her dad, which was so great she couldn't even describe it. But the rest of the time, if she wasn't with her dad or working, she felt plain miserable. She would do anything to erase that feeling. So, when one of her colleagues asked if she wanted to hang out after work, her first thought (though she would never admit it) was "perfect distraction."

Anna Klein turned out to be awesome. She was smart and driven and sweet and fun. She had a great sense of humor, and encouraged Zoe to break out of shell a little. It didn't take long for them to become friends. Zoe never used to bond with people so quick but, as much as she hated to admit it, her time in a small-town had changed her. Anna was so easy to get along with, and Zoe loved her. For financial reasons, the two had been roommates for the past two and a half years. Of course, that was all about to change.

Anna was marrying her dream guy, and despite the fact that the wedding was three months away, Zoe had still never met him. It wasn't that they had been avoiding each other at all; it had just worked out that way. Zoe had helped with planning, but, as everybody knows, the groom has little to do with that. Now, however, was crunch time. They were coming up on time for showers and rehearsals, which is why they were driving to his apartment right now.

"You'll love him. He's the best guy I've ever known."

Zoe smiled, "I know. You've been talking about him forever. It is so weird we never crossed paths."

"Well, as we both know, hospital hours are a bitch. And you actually did cross paths a couple times, but you were still asleep and he was sneaking out, so I don't think it counts." Zoe laughed, "So, you given any thought to who is going to be your plus one?"

Zoe groaned. One of the downsides of close girlfriends; they were always trying to set you up. Zoe braced herself for the inevitable. "No."

"Well, if you'd like I could-"

"No." Zoe said abruptly, then laughed, "Sorry about the abruptness, and I appreciated it and all, but, no."

"I just don't want you to feel-"

"Hey, with all these Maid of Honor responsibilities, I don't even have time for a guy."

"Zoe. Come on, you haven't been with anybody since you and Craig split, which was five months ago. The mourning period is over."

"I know that. I'm not mourning. I just haven't met anybody I'm interested in."

Anna shrugged, "Well, maybe you'll meet somebody at the wedding. Ooh, like that Best Man. That's not uncommon, Maid of Honor and Best Man getting it on in a coat closet, and you're in luck, because he is really yummy."

"Should you really be saying that about somebody who is not your fiancé?"

"I'm just stating a fact. He's a very attractive guy. It doesn't mean I would ever do anything. I love Jess, you know that." Zoe nodded, "You could do something however."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I don't need some random hookup."

"Okay, fair enough. I mean, he's always seemed nice, funny too, but I don't know him all that well. I've only met him a couple times."

"What is he, Jess's old college roommate, somebody who served in the army with him?"

Anna shook her head, "Brother, actually."

"What? He's his brother, and you barely know him. You spend almost all your free time over there. How is that possible?"

"Well, they're sort of working on things. They used to be kind of estranged, but then their father passed a couple of years ago, and it sort of helped them reconnect. Still, it takes time to rebuild a relationship." Zoe nodded, thinking briefly of her father. "Well, this is it."

They got out of the car and Zoe took in the apartment. It was beautiful. Anna's Jess clearly had great taste; point for him. Of course, how much Anna loved him basically gave him all the points he needed in Zoe's book, but she wanted to make sure he was good enough.

Anna unlocked the door with her key (she had had it for a while, but she still got a little excited about it sometimes. It reminded her how close they were, and how they had no secrets), and they came inside. Anna ran into the living area, all excited and in love, and Jess lifted her up and spun her around. It was cute. It made Zoe ache for something like that.

After he put her back down, Jess and Anna turned to face Zoe, which is right about when Zoe's jaw dropped. She could tell from his expression that he was just as shocked as she was.

"Honey, this is-"

"Zoe?" he asked, interrupting her. The surprise was plain in his face.

Her tone basically matched his, "Jesse? Oh my god? What? You? You're Anna's Jess?"

"Apparently."

"You two know each other?"

"Not really" "Sort of." Jesse and Zoe both said.

Anna's face flooded with panic, "Oh god, please tell me this isn't one of those awkward, complicated, we used to date situations?"

"What? Oh, no. I mean, we almost went on a date once, but it never even happened. The truth is, we barely know each other." Zoe said, trying to calm her friend. It wasn't really hard; it was the truth. Jesse and her had flirted and gotten along, and she knew he was a decent, cute guy with a good sense of humor, but she had never been really into him. She hadn't even known him for more than a day.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely." As Anna sighed with relief, Zoe turned to Jesse. While her feelings for Jesse were not romantic, she did like him, and it might be nice to catch up … just so long as they avoided certain topics.

"So, how've you been? I mean, other then the whole falling in love and getting engaged thing?"

Jesse smiled, "Good, good. You? Heard you got a fancy surgeon position?"

"I did at that."

"Well, congratulations."

"Good. This is good. You guys are catching up like old friends. No weirdness or anything. And I am so sorry about the Bridezilla attack by the way, I just freaked for a second."

"That's okay." Jesse said as he went over to hug her. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I love you, even if you are Bridezilla."

"Hey!" Anna said, in mock-offense. Jesse laughed.

"Well, glad that's all resolved." Zoe said.

Anna nodded, "I concur. I am so glad we won't have to deal with awkwardness like that."

"Actually …" Jesse started.

"What?" he didn't answer, and Anna started to get nervous again, "Sweetie, actually what?"

"Well, it's just, I think it might be a little awkward."

"But I thought you and Zoe-"

"Oh, Zoe and I'll be fine. We barely know each other. It's just … um-"

"Hey, Jess, did you pick up toilet paper last time you were out? 'Cause I was just in there and-" he stopped, mute the second he entered the room. Of course, Zoe had frozen up before that. The shock of it being Jesse had not really matched up in her head with what Anna had said about the Best Man in the car, but the second she heard his voice … well, it may have been five years, but it was still a voice she would know anywhere. She felt like a deer in headlights, and wanted to run, but she couldn't. He entered the room and his widening eyes met her already wide one's. Nobody spoke for a second; it was just awkward, painful silence, which really confused Anna.

Finally, Wade cleared his throat, and spoke up, "Doc. What're ya doin' here?" he said it as casually as he could. The truth was, as far as words, his brain was not really capable of processing much else at the moment.

It had been a while since somebody had called her doc. Every now at then, a patient at the hospital might, but it always felt weird, and wrong somehow. However, it had been a very, very long time since she had heard Wade say it, and it gave her a warm feeling. It was like when you lose your favorite doll as a kid, and then years pass, and you become a teenager, and you don't really think about it anymore, when suddenly, it turns up in a lot of junk beneath your bed. You pick it up, and you smile at it, and it gives you this nice warm feeling to see it again. That was the sort of feeling Zoe got when Wade called her Doc just now.

Her head was still spinning, so before they headed into another awkward silence, Jesse spoke up, "Turns out, she's gonna be Anna's Maid of Honor. Small world, right?"

Wade was quiet for a moment, like he had gone mute again, but finally, he nodded uncomfortably, "Yeah, it's uh, it's microscopic. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

Without waiting for an answer, Wade left the room. Jesse shrugged and followed suit.


	2. Chapter One

"What do you mean? You're my brother. You have to be at the wedding."

"And I will be; I just can't be Best Man."

"Wade-"

"I can just sit on the groom's side. I don't mind."

"You have to be in the wedding."

"Well, I guess I could be an usher. I mean, I could pull that off. Usher's and Maid's of Honor ain't likely to mix, right?"

"Wade, I want you to be my best man. That's why I asked you. You don't think I have other people I could have asked? I have friends, some of whom I've been closer to over the years than you, but this is important to me."

"Like I said, I'll still come. I just can't-"

"Because of Zoe?"

"I just don't think-"

"Wade, I know you two have history, most of which you still refuse to fill me in on, but are you really going to drop out of the wedding party because of some girl you used to be hung up on?"

"I distinctly remember telling you I wasn't hung up on her."

"And I distinctly remember not believing you."

"Well, that's your problem then."

"Wade, ever since dad … we've made so much progress. I am getting married. Married! To a girl I love more than I knew I could love. It is a big day for me; huge, maybe the biggest of my life, ever. And I asked you to be my best man because I want you there with me, and not as some guest, but there, standing right beside me; the one I have to turn to if I freak out or … I don't want another best man, so if you're not going to do it, I won't have one, and I don't want to remember my wedding day as the day my brother refused to be my best man. I want to remember my wedding day as my wedding day."

Wade nodded, "Fine. You got me. I'll play nice or whatever."

Jesse smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, you think there's any chance she might drop out?"

"She's Anna's best friend. I don't see it happening. Sorry."

 

"What was that about?"

Zoe sighed. She had never talked much about Bluebell. In fact, when she told Anna that she had been forced to live in a small town and be a GP for nine months, the most specific she had gotten was a small town in the south. In retrospect, it would have probably worked to her advantage to name the place. Anna probably would have recognized it and told Zoe that that was where her Jess was from, which would have given her way more warning than just the time it took for Wade to enter a room after she heard his voice.

"Zoe? Hello?"

Zoe snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Care to explain."

Zoe sighed, "Remember how I told you I spent nine months in a small southern town?" Anna nodded, "Well, it's the same town Wade and Jesse are from. Jesse, as you know, doesn't still live there. He moved away ages ago, so I only met him once when he came to visit, but Wade … that's a more complicated story."

Before Anna could ask for more details, hers and Zoe's cellphones went off. When both their phones went off at the same time, they knew what it meant. Work.

They were each just getting off when Jesse came back.

"Hey. Sorry about all that. I would've warned you, but, well, I didn't know your best friend Zoe was Zoe Hart of New York City." Jesse said apologetically.

Anna smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong. And I've already used up my Bridezilla moments for the week." Jesse chuckled. "I promise, no more freak outs."

"Those weren't big freakouts. 'Sides, brides freak out, and I don't want you makin' promises you cannot deliver on. That's a bad way to start our lives together."

"Well, I'll try to reign it in as much as I can."

Jesse smiled, then turned to Zoe, "You okay? I know you probably weren't expectin'-"

"I'm fine," Zoe said quickly. Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, "Really. Or, at least, I will be. This is about you guys, not something dumb that happened half a decade ago." Jesse smiled at her, "So, um, any other Bluebellians coming to this shindig?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, well, Lavon, and his plus one, whoever she may be, but other than that … I don't really have so many people I'm close with back there anymore."

Zoe nodded understandingly. "Well, I should get going, but it was nice to … re-meet you."

"Likewise." Zoe headed for the door.

"Zoe." She turned at Jesse's voice, "It'll get easier." She nodded gratefully and waved goodbye.

 

"My mom loves you," Anna said as she and Zoe approached the house. She did still did not know how she had gotten roped into this. The two families were dining together to get to know one another, and for some reason, Anna seemed to think having Zoe there would help things go smoother. It was true that Anna's mom loved Zoe; she had welcomed the screwed up girl into her family with open arms. But Anna's mother was not the problem.

Zoe sighed, "Hasn't she already met Jesse?" Zoe had asked the question before, but she kept hoping the answer would change. The fact that they were walking from the car up the path to Anna's mother's house carrying a chilled bottle of champagne made that unlikely, and Zoe's chances of escape decreased with each step. She did not want to face Wade; how could she. They had barely gotten along before, but now he hated her. He even wanted to quit being his brother's best man because of her. And she knew that even if she tried to be passive and ignore him, he would still try to bait her; it was just what he did.

"I told you, she wants to get to know his family, and the more people that she likes who are at dinner, the better the chances of it going well."

"Not if one of those people is me and his family is Wade Kinsella. You saw what happened at his place. This is just going to be awkward." She tried to explain so her friend would understand. In fairness, Zoe still had not filled Anna in on the finer points of her history with Wade, or any of the points even. All she had told her was that they had both lived in Bluebell, known each other for eight or nine months, and ended on bad terms. It was the only explanation Zoe could handle right now. She still could not believe her luck. What were the odds that her best friend would end up marrying Wade's brother? It was official; somebody up there definitely did not like her.

"Jesse made Wade promise to be on his best behavior." Zoe scoffed, "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know he had a best behavior." It was more a reflex than anything else. After what Zoe had done to Wade, she knew she had no right to claim superiority, and she wouldn't once they were all sitting down to dinner, but the idea of Wade having a 'best behavior' was just so insanely ridiculous.

"You know, you haven't seen him in years. People change."

Zoe nodded, "I know. I just … I get that this is a Maid of Honor thing, but can we try and keep the me and Wade contact to a minimum from this point forward?"

"He's best man. You're maid of honor. Your duties are going to mix."

 

Things had gone smoothly enough so far. Mrs. Klein had answered the door, hugging her daughter and Zoe with the love and affection of a mother who has not seen her girls in far longer than she actually had. Wade and Jesse arrived, all made up in suits and bearing gifts. The second Wade saw Zoe, he found an excuse to take Jesse aside again, Zoe excused herself to the bathroom in order to freshen up, and Anna, sick of being out of the loop, decided to eavesdrop on Wade and Jesse.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be here," Wade whispered.

"I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Yeah, well, you would have been right about that." Anna could hear the bitterness in his tone.

"You promised to be on your best behavior."

Wade sighed, "I still think it makes more sense for me to act badly. Make you look like the good one." Wade said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"If we were just datin', maybe, but she's marryin' into a family here, we're all gonna be family, and I want her to like mine."

"Since when do family members like each other?"

"Wade-!"

"Relax, okay, I know. I'll behave, you know, long as she does."

 

Anna made all the necessary introductions, introducing her parents to Jesse's brother, and her aunt to Jesse, as she had not met him yet. Mrs. Klein had served chicken noodle soup, which everybody was now quietly eating. The silence was awkward, but some feared it might be more awkward to speak. Finally, thankfully, Jesse spoke up.

"This soup is delicious Mrs. Klein."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"Please tell me you taught your daughter the recipe."

She laughed, "Well, I tried, but she never really had a knack for cooking."

Jesse nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Anna, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to call off the weddin' and marry your mom instead."

Anna slapped him playfully.

And then, the silence was back. Anna looked at Zoe pleadingly.

"Um, so, Jesse. Are you still doing that ecogeothing?"

Jesse laughed. "Eco-geological Oceanographer?" Zoe nodded, blushing, "Yeah, I'm still doin' that."

"Jesse and Wade are both very successful, self-sufficient people mom," Anna said, clearly trying to sell the boys to her family. "Jesse put himself through college, and Wade-"

"I'm just a bartender." Wade interrupted, "Nothin' special there."

"What are you talking about? I thought you owned that place."

"He does," Jesse said, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"You opened up your own place?" Zoe asked cautiously. She felt like she was bird watching, and she had to be extra careful not to get to close or do anything to spook them into flying off.

Wade nodded, not looking at her, "I … I think that's really great. Congratulations."

Wade snorted, but then Jesse kicked him under the table, and he spit out the sincerest "thanks" he could muster. It would have to do.

"You own your own bar? Well, that's impressive, opening a place up, especially in this economy."

"Thank you," Wade said politely.

"That sounds like quite an undertaking son," Anna's father said, joining in the conversation, "Must have taken a lot of good old-fashioned sweat to get the place going."

"Well, it was no picnic, but it was worth it. I mean, I didn't get it goin' as early as I would like." He looked at Zoe for the first time, but his look was cold and methodical and nothing like Wade. He caught her eyes and held them. She saw the pain and anger etched in his, and it made her ache. "Took a while to get the money. I almost got enough few years back, but that didn't really pan out." She couldn't take the look in his eyes anymore, or the angry set of his jaw. She looked down at her lap, and when she looked back up, he had turned his gaze back to Mrs. Klein.

It was clear to everybody in the room that an unspoken tension had joined them at the dinner table, but most of them did not understand what it was. In fact, some weren't even sure where or who it was coming from, so all they could do was try and keep the conversation going.

Jesse, who knew the most, other than Zoe and Wade, of course, kept shooting his brother warning looks and kicking him under the table, including one awkward moment where he accidentally kicked Anna.

"How did you get the money?" Mrs. Klein asked.

"Um, it was, uh, inheritance, actually." He coughed awkwardly.

That's when Zoe remembered what Anna had said earlier, about how Jess and his brother had been estranged but reconciled when they lost their father. She had not put it together before, but now, she knew what it meant.

Wade's father was dead. Crazy Earl was dead. The man Wade had spent forever protecting, had given up his own future for. She wanted to reach out and take his hand as a show of comfort and support, but she knew he wouldn't take it,

"Oh, Wade, I'm so sorry." Wade avoided her gaze. She knew she should probably stop talking, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe he had gone through that and she hadn't been there. Not that she could have offered a lot. She was terrible with touchy-feely stuff, and her and Wade were never best friends forever, but still, she felt she should have been there for him, to offer something, "I know how much he meant to you." He still wouldn't meet her gaze. Going against her better judgment, she tried reaching out for his hand, which had been resting on the table, but he saw her coming and subtly moved it to his lap. Zoe retracted her hand, biting her lip nervously. "It must have been hard for both of you," she said, directing the comment to Jesse. "I am so sorry."

Jesse nodded appreciatively, "That's very kind of you, Zoe."

She smiled, grateful to have somebody treating her nicely and acknowledging her existence.

"We lost our dad a couple years back," Jesse said, by way of explanation to the Kleins.

Mrs. Klein, who had met Jesse before, multiple times, already knew of course, but Mr. Klein had not had as many encounters with his daughter's fiancé, and Anna's aunt, of course, had had none at all, "Shame, losing parents so young." Mr. Klein said. Everybody nodded solemnly.

"Wade's bar is a great place though." Anna said, trying to perk everybody up, "There was another bar in that town that ran straight out of business and had to close because they couldn't keep up with the competition."

"The Rammer Jammer closed?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Yes, it has." Jesse answered, intercepting before Wade could say something to Zoe that would provoke him to kick his brother under the table again, "Shame. Place has been there forever, but Wade's is way better. It would have to be, ya know, to make an old established place like that close down.

Zoe nodded, " It must be pretty amazing."

"Could have been better if I'd had more years to work on it." Zoe tried not to roll her eyes, " 'Sides, you probably wouldn't like it. It doesn't have that sophisticated, suit wearin' feel to it. Not likely to meet a bunch a lawyers hangin' out."

Zoe took a deep breath and counted to ten, reminding herself how badly she had hurt Wade, how she had screwed him over and led him on, and that he had every right to take his little shots at her. She had no right to be angry.

"So, Zoe, you and Anna work together at the hospital, right?" Zoe nodded, a little thrown by Jesse's forced smile, which had a hint of a grimace, "What's that like?"

"Oh, it's amazing. Anna is awesome to work with. And I've learned so much, from the program, and from her."

"He already asked me to marry him, Zo, you don't have to sell me to him," Anna said, though Zoe could tell she was flattered.

"It's true. None of this would have been the same without you. Other than being an amazing friend, we make an amazing team."

Wade snorted, and when both girls looked in his direction questioningly, he leaned over a little towards Anna, and said, "I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. She was genuinely curious, but Jesse grimaced again, wishing his fiancé's curiosity hadn't overridden her common sense.

"Just that some people, you think you're makin' a great team with, and out of the blue, they pull a one-eighty on you."

Anna nodded, pretending to understand. She'd have to ask Zoe later.

"Well, Wade," Mrs. Klein started, trying to ease the tension, "it is certainly nice to get this chance to get to know Jesse's family. I'm so glad you decided to stay." she passed the rolls over to Wade.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mrs. Klein blushed, "Well, I thought I overheard a little argument going on earlier. It sounded like you were maybe uncomfortable-"

"No ma'am, I'm fine." He said quickly. Then, he shot Zoe another cold look, "And even if I wasn't, I'm not the kind of person to just up and leave when things get a little rough."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoe said, slamming her fork down on the table. That was her breaking point, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wade said innocently.

"Don't give me that crap. You've been making little jabs all night. Out of respect for my friend, her family, your brother, and even you to an extent, I have done everything I could to refrain from saying anything, but this is just getting ridiculous."

"And what is so ridiculous about it exactly?"

"I haven't seen you in years Wade, years. Everything that happened, it happened years ago, and it's not like everything didn't work out. It would be different if you were still working on it, but you got the money for your bar-"

"And that makes everything okay then, doesn't it? I mean, it's not like my dad had to die for me to get the startup money or anything."

"I am sorry about your father Wade. He was a good man."

"Please" Wade scoffed, "You thought he was a loser and a bum just like everybody else did. Anybody who didn't wear a suit was just somebody to turn your pretty little nose up at."

"Where did you get this idea that I have a thing about suits?"

"It's not the suits. It's what the suits represent."

"And what do the -" Zoe stopped and took a deep breath. Then, she stood, and turned to Mrs. Klein, "I am so sorry for this Mrs. Klein. My behavior tonight was rude, and I'm sorry." Wade rolled his eyes, "I think I need to go home and cool down, but it was a lovely dinner and I'm sorry I spoiled it."

Mrs. Klein smiled at Zoe, the two women hugged, and Zoe gathered up her purse.

"Big surprise, things get a little rough, you're out the door! Some things never change."

"Don't pretend like you wanted me to stay. You hated me, and clearly, you still do."

"Well, maybe if you stuck around, you could've gotten me to forgive you."

"I was doing you a favor. I was trying to make things better for everybody."

"No, I don't think so. I think your reasons were just as selfish as they always have been. I think you had no friends, and you didn't want to have to see the wedding happen. You got offered an out, and instead of sticking around and suckin' it up, or tryin' to fix what you broke, you jumped on the first train outta there fast as those crazy heels of yours could carry you."

She wanted to yell back, but she had already caused enough of a scene, and she knew that this argument would probably never be resolved. If Wade still hated her after all this time, he was always going to. It wasn't her job to fix things, especially if he didn't want to make the effort. More than that, she was just tired.

"Thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Klein. The food was delicious, an again, I am so, so sorry."

She left as quickly as she could before Wade could say something else to provoke her. Even after all this time, he still knew how to get under her skin. Some things never change.


	3. Chapter Two

"I'm goin' to kill you!"

"It wasn't that bad," Wade said, trying to sound casual. He was lying, of course. He knew it was that bad; he was just trying to calm Jesse down.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is with Zoe, but whatever the hell it is, you better get over it and quick, because I swear to god Wade, I can't even-"

"Hey, I told you we shouldn't be in the same room together. I tried to bow out, but-"

"I'm beginin' to think I should've let you!" both brothers were quiet, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it's just, god Wade, are you tryin' to kill me or somethin'? Because I can not even imagine what Anna's mom must be thinkin' right now."

"I'll apologize to her."

"You better. And you better clean up your act too."

Normally Wade would argue. He did not like to be bossed around, especially by Jesse. However, he knew that, in this case, Jesse was right. He had been an all-around ass. Zoe just brought that out in him sometimes – well, most of the time, actually, and especially when he was pissed off at her, or turned on by her, and both had always been constants in their strange relationship.

Relationship. What a word. What was wrong with him, letting Zoe get to him like this? He hadn't seen her in years, and it wasn't like he never thought about her, but still, after all these years, suddenly she shows up in his life again, and it's like nothing has changed. She certainly hasn't or doesn't seem to. She's still the stubborn, pigheaded, slightly psychotic, arrogant, selfish, self-centered – no, Wade had to stop himself. This is how it had all started. Letting himself think of Zoe Hart only ever led to trouble. It did not matter whether the thoughts were complimentary or derogatory; they still always led to the same hellish situation and he ha no desire to relive any of that. Besides, it was not really like she was back in his life. Just a few short weeks, bachelor/bachelorette parties, planning a couple things, a rehearsal dinner, the big event, and then he would never have to see her again. He could survive that. Hurricane Zoe was not going to blow through and destroy his life again. It was just a small tropical storm. It would pass a million times quicker, so it could not possibly do near as much damage. He had survived at least four or five months as her neighbor before she started to cause any real damage; in the beginning, the most she did was blow his power out. A lot. But it was nothing compared to what she did later on.

 

Zoe had been pacing angrily, trying not to explode. What the hell was wrong with him? Where did he get off? Forget about how he had behaved to her, what about his brother, and Anna, and the future in-laws. Didn't he care at all about how his actions affected those around him? She realized how ironic the question was, considering one of the last conversations she and Wade had way back when. Even now, after all this, the words still occasionally echoed in her mind.

"You are so obsessed with getting what you want that you don't care who you hurt."

It wasn't true. She knew it wasn't. At least, that's what she told herself. Sometimes she wondered … Maybe she just needed to believe it wasn't true. Maybe she had been deluding herself. Could she be that person? The selfish girl Wade had accused her of being so long ago. She tried so hard to help people. She was a doctor for god's sake; she had taken an oath to "do no harm." How had she ended up harming so many people?

Zoe was shaken from her thoughts by a tapping on her door. It was probably Anna, either coming to yell at her for ruining her dinner, or, more likely, to see if Zoe was okay. While Zoe knew she deserved the former, she also knew Anna, and Anna was more likely to do the latter. Was there some reason that she ended up with friends so selfless and forgiving as Anna? Were people like that the only ones who could tolerate her?

The knock came again, reminding Zoe she had not actually moved. She opened the door, but instead or Anna, she saw Wade holding a paper bag.

"Hi." He said, grimacing slightly.

She folded her arms defensively, "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Zoe raised her eyebrows in an 'are-you-kidding-me?' sort of expression. Wade held out the bag to her, "peace offering." He explained when she didn't take it.

Zoe examined the bag skeptically, but she took it and motioned for him to come in.

"Nice apartment," Wade said awkwardly. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and at a total loss for what to say, but she was not going to help him. Somewhere deep down, she remembered this was all her fault, but she was still so pissed off, and it wasn't always easy to keep a clear head in these sorts of situations.

She opened the bag and found a bottle of the guava shampoo she liked; the one Wade once stole from her to give as a gift to his 'girlfriend.'

Wade just stood there looking around, and Zoe sighed, "You can sit. I mean, if you want." Wade sat on the couch. He shifted around a little uncomfortably, "Yeah, um, sorry, that cushion is a little weird. The other one is fine though." Wade nodded appreciatively and scooted over. Zoe sat on a chair across from him, "So, um, thanks, I guess." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, well," Wade said, shrugging. It wasn't really a response, but Zoe knew Wade well enough to know it was probably the best she was going to get. "Listen, I know that that dinner was … uncomfortable, and that we left things kind of … rocky, all those years ago, but, I figure, there ain't no reason we can't be adults about this. It's just a few short weeks and then we're out of each other's hair."

Zoe sighed, relieved, "Exactly."

"Yeah, so, we can be, ya know, civil, for Jesse,"

"And Anna."

"Yeah."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute, "Well, I should get goin', but, I mean, truce, right?" Wade asked as he stood.

Zoe nodded, "If we could survive being neighbors for, like, eight months, we can survive this."

"Exactly. Um, enjoy the uh - " he motioned to the shampoo.

"I'll try."

 

"I already apologized to her mom, and called a truce with Zoe, so you can stay off my case, all right?" Wade said in slight irritation. He had not liked swallowing his pride and going to Zoe like she was the victim, and he was in no mood to talk to Jesse.

"I wasn't aware I was on your case." Said a voice that definitely did not belong to his brother. He turned around and saw Anna.

"Sorry, I, uh, I thought you were Jesse."

Anna nodded, "I figured as much." Wade was quiet. "So, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Uh, come in." Anna came and took a seat on the bed as she examined the room. Of course, she had been here before; it was Jesse's guest room. She just hadn't been here since Wade showed up. Other than a guitar case and a picture of their mom on the nightstand, it didn't look any different.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"What, I'm gonna hire an interior decorator for a place I'm stayin' in less than a month?"

Anna chuckled, "Good point. Still, I don't see a suitcase or-"

"I already put my clothes in the drawers, and I left the empty suitcase in my car."

She nodded, "Sorry. I tend to be hyper-aware of little details. Confessions of a former neat freak. Plus, after I did my psych rotation, I started seeing hidden meaning in everything. Like when I first met Zoe, I thought it meant something that she would never run her blow dryer and charge her computer at the same time. I tried once and she practically bit my head off, but when I asked her about it, she just shrugged it off."

Wade couldn't help but smile a little. So, she had finally learned how not to blow the generator. Ironic that it would happen after she moved out

"What?" Anna asked, noticing his smile.

"Nothin'." He said with a shrug. "So, uh, not that I mind the company. In fact, to be honest, of the people at that dinner table, you're probably the only one I could stand to be around right now, but … what are you doin' here?"

Anna chuckled, "You mean after that performance? You don't think I have something to say."

Wade sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no, I'm not angry. You apologized to my mom, and Zoe, which was nice of you-"

"How'd you know I apologized to Zoe? She tell you?"

"No, you did. When you thought I was Jesse, remember?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, to be honest, that is not the worst family dinner we've had," Wade raised his eyebrow at her skeptically, "I am being completely serious. You should have been here when the guy I lost my virginity to came over to meet the parents. Now that was an interesting night." Wade chuckled, trying to imagine what could be worse than what they had just endured, "But, things were said at that meal, things I can't just ignore. Partly because I'm curious, and partially because I'm worried-"

"I won't mess up the weddin'. I told Jesse-"

"I know what you told him, but this isn't about the wedding. I'm worried about you and Zoe. I'm worried about Zoe because she's my friend, and you because you are my future brother in law, you mean a lot to Jesse, and you seem like a decent guy."

"Well, thanks for the accolade, but don't you think it makes more sense to talk to the friend than the person you barely know."

Anna shook her head, "I know Zoe, and she's not going to open up, at least not to me right now. And you don't exactly have people banging down your door to make sure you're okay. Plus, sometimes it's easier to open up to somebody you don't know very well, an unbiased observer."

"You're Zoe's best friend," Wade said flatly.

"True, but I barely know you. Jesse's your brother, but he's still going to talk to Zoe about what happened just now with you two."

"What?"

"We divided it up. He should be over there by now."

"Why?"

"Like I said, it can be easier to open up to somebody you don't know so well. And for what it's worth, Jesse might be annoyed with you right now, but that doesn't mean he isn't worried. I can see it in his eyes."

"Yeah, well, you don't know him like I do."

Anna nodded, "Yeah. That would be incest."

"You're kind of bizarre, you know that?"

Anna just nodded, "Ordinary is boring and highly overrated." Wade chuckled, "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothin'. Me and Zoe just have … history."

Anna curled her legs under her, "Yeah, no kidding. I know that idiot."

"Hey!"

"What, we're almost family, and sisters call their brothers that all the time. It's a term of endearment really."

"I think I'm beginnin' to get why you an' Zoe are friends."

"Good, we're talking about Zoe. This is progress."

"Look, if you want me to tell you the whole story-"

"I know it's not my business, but wouldn't it feel nice to get it out there? Tell somebody your side of things, and only your side? I promise I won't get all defensive of Zoe. I'll pretend I don't even know her. I'll even call her a bitch if it'll make you feel better."

Wade chuckled again, "Okay, listen, I'm only tellin' you this once, I'm not givin' a lot of detail, and I'm not repeatin' if you miss somethin'." Anna nodded and looked up at him eagerly, "Few years back, when I came up with the idea to start up a bar, I, well, I didn't exactly have the start-up cash. But, there was this town competition, kind of like a town-wide scavenger hunt mixed with that like survivor show. Grand prize, $5,000. I mean, it's not like winnin' the lottery or anythin', but it would've been enough to start up a bar. So, my partner get's injured, and even though we're in a fight, I swallow my pride and ask Zoe to be my partner-"

"So you two were friends at this point?"

"We were … neighbor's." Anna nodded, "Anyway, I'd pissed her off, but I didn't want to apologize because, well, I didn't think I'd done anythin' wrong. But I needed a partner, and she was the only eligible person who didn't already have a partner and would actually be useful. We partnered up, and things were goin' great. We were just behind the people in the lead. We got to the last task, puttin' this fishin' rod together and usin' it to get a magnetic plastic fish from the top of the church. We got everythin' organized, basically had the rod ready to go. It just had to go get a screwdriver. So, I go to get the screwdriver, right? I'm gone maybe, one, two minutes, I get back, Zoe isn't even there. She's off talkin' to some guy, and as for the rod, well, I guess she kicked it or somethin' because everythin' we had got put together was knocked into the grass. All the work was undone. We'd have to start all over, and another group had basically won. So, that's what happened. Zoe agreed to help me, got distracted by her … personal life, and lost me $5,000." Anna looked at him, nodded, and then suddenly she just burst out laughing, "Hey, whoa, hey. You said you wouldn't judge."

Anna shook her head as she tried to get a hold of herself, "I'm not," she couldn't get the words out, and worked to calm herself down. Finally, she got herself under control, "I'm not judging you."

"Then what's with the laughin'?"

"It's just … I have never heard a bigger load of crap in my whole life."

"Hey, it's true okay, that happened-"

"Oh, I have no doubt that it did, and I'm sure you were annoyed at the time, but there is not a snowballs chance in hell that that is what all this is about. You don't hold onto that much venom and anger for five years over something so small and petty."

"It's not, petty, okay, if she had just stayed put-"

"You would have gotten the money to open your bar. I know. It's a pain. But there is more to the story. Zoe may have all but failed psych rotation, but not me. You are way too smart to hold onto something like that this long."

"I'm not all that smart. Just ask your friend."

"You may not be smart in the most traditional way, but you're smart." Wade scoffed, "That's not even the point. You can deny it all you want, but the kind of pain and anger your harboring can not just be about money that you ended up getting eventually anyway."

"It's not just the money."

"No?"

"No. I was countin' on her. She said she'd help me. I trusted her as my partner, and in the home stretch she ran off. She knew how important it was to me, but she wasn't in that race for me. She was in it for herself. She made her prize priority over mine, put her needs first just like she always does, and we both walked away with nothin'."

"Her prize? I thought the money-"

"Yeah, well, Zoe had other reason's for enterin' the race. Reason's she neglected to tell me when she agreed to be my partner."

"What reasons?"

"That is a story she can tell you if she wants."

Anna nodded and stood up, "Listen, Wade, I don't know about your history with Zoe, but whatever happened, whatever broke between you two that day, it's not to late to fix it."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I know Zoe. Night Wade."

He waited until Anna left to start getting ready for bed. Anna was going back to her apartment. An apartment that she shared with Zoe. An apartment that Zoe would be sleeping in.

It was strange, knowing where she was after all this time. It was not like he had never thought about looking for her, but she had fallen off the map. Lavon said her dad got her a fellowship, but that she hadn't said where. She hadn't kept contact; not with anybody. Lavon, Rose, Addie, none of them had heard from her. Wade had always figured she was probably in New York. He never would have guessed Boston. In any case, there was a difference between having some idea that she was somewhere in New York and knowing that she was sleeping in the same town as him. There was a difference between thinking that someday if he ever went to New York, there was the slimmest chance he would see her again, and knowing that all he had to do was ask Jesse or Anna for an address.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he sat up and began to strum.

 

"Thanks for coming over," Zoe said, as Jesse got ready to leave.

"Any time."

"I'm serious. Thank you. I would figure you would side with your brother. Not that there are sides, I just-"

"It's okay. And listen, if you ever need to talk…" Zoe nodded, "He really doesn't mean to be such a jackass. It's just how he deals with stuff sometimes."

Zoe giggled in spite of herself, "Believe me. I know."

Her and Jesse hugged and said their goodbyes, and then he left. It had been nice of him to come over; it was nice having somebody to talk to. Of course, she hadn't told him much. She didn't know exactly how much Wade had told Jesse over the years, but from what Jesse said, she got the impression that Wade had mostly kept their history to himself. She figured he had a reason, and she decided to respect it. She owed him that.

So, her and Jesse had just talked. He had told her what he had been up to and subtly slipped in tidbits about Wade every now and then. She was grateful; it saved her from having to figure out a subtle way to ask.

Aside from the bar, Wade had apparently taken some night classes in Mobile about business management. He wasn't seeing anyone, but that didn't really surprise her. And, apparently, he had done some traveling. Nothing major, he had stayed in the US, but he had gone to the Grand Canyon and Mount Rushmore. At first, it was a way for him and Jesse to bond and reestablish their relationship, but Wade had kind of liked traveling. He had never been able to get out of Bluebell because he had to be there for his dad, but now he could. He had gone to check out Florida and Washington, New Haven, and Boston, obviously, though that was mostly to visit Jesse. He hadn't been to New York though. When Jesse asked him why Wade said he didn't see the point in going a place when he already knew he would hate it. New York was polluted and loud, everybody was rude and in a hurry, and all the girls were stuck-up, self-centered bitches. Jesse hadn't pushed the issue.

When he had said that, Zoe had tried to act casual, but while she could shrug off the pollution comment, or the everybody being in a rush thing as being about New York, the last part was obviously about her. Jesse seemed to pick up on her discomfort; Zoe had never had a great poker face. Considering that the last, and only time Jesse had seen Zoe before was that infamous weekend when, among other things, Zoe overheard Wade call her selfish, snobbish, and superior, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Jesse had tried hard to reassure and comfort her with hugs and kind words. Then, she started to yawn and caught sight of the clock. It was pretty late; in fact, she was beginning to wonder why Anna hadn't come home yet. Normally, she would assume she was with Jesse, but that obviously wasn't the case. Jesse didn't seem worried though, and Zoe knew that she was prone to overreact, so she decided to give it a little time. Sure enough, shortly after Jesse left, she heard the key in the lock.

Zoe was already in bed and had just turned out the lights, but she could see the door well enough, and she was able to confirm that it was in fact Anna.

"I am so sorry. I apologized to your mom and-"

"Forget about my mom." Anna said, taking a seat, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

She could practically hear Anna rolling her eyes, but evidently, she decided to let it go, because soon after, Zoe heard the door open and close.

 

So far, Wade and Zoe had been able to keep their truce. They were coordinating dates with each other and Jesse and Anna, so that no events overlapped.

"All right, so, here's what we have left," Zoe said, checking the list she had made. Wade rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. Having a checklist was just so … Zoe, "bridal shower, bachelor/bachelorette parties, reception, and ceremony. The Bachelor and bachelorette parties should happen at the same time, so we need to coordinate those. There is no Groomal shower, of course, but we do need to make sure that the guys don't get in the way … unless they want to join?" she looked and Wade and Jesse questioningly.

"You're kiddin', right?"

"According to my research, the whole point of the shower is gifts. The bachelorette and bachelor parties say goodbye to being single, a final hoorah, but the shower is meant to celebrate the wedding."

"I thought the wedding was supposed to celebrate the wedding."

Zoe just rolled her eyes, "Okay, well, if you change your mind, I need to know. The date of the Rehearsal and Wedding are obviously set and the place is booked, but we need to go over seating charts."

"Since we have to coordinate the bachelor and bachelorette party, why don't we focus on that now?"

"Well, it's not like the other stuff, I mean, we both need to look at the seating charts because we know different things."

"What, like who's allergic to what?"

"No dummy, like who can't stand to be around who, who will cause a scene, who should not be seated with who … plus, we need to plan a time to rehearse for the wedding."

"Wouldn't that be the rehearsal?"

"Well, yes, but there is only one rehearsal, and some people might need more practice than that-"

"Practice for what, walkin' in a straight line? I think you're goin' a little far with this doc."

"I am not! Anna is my best friend, and I have never been a Maid of Honor before. This wedding has to be perfect. If it isn't, it will be my fault!"

"Zoe, relax. I'm not one of those brides. I didn't ask you to be my Maid of Honor because I knew you would make it go off without a hitch, I asked you because you're my best friend." Zoe smiled, "Zoe, let's just focus on coordinating time for now. You and Wade can focus on the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"You know, some of this stuff is supposed to be a surprise. You guys shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, but we were worried if left alone, you two might kill each other," Jesse said, winking at Anna. Wade snorted and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we need to look at our date books, and see when we're all free." Zoe took out her date book, and a copy she had made of Anna's months ago. Anna took out the actually just in case she had added anything since, and Jesse took out his iPhones. "Wade?"

"Doc, come on, you think I'm the kind of guy to have a datebook. I got somebody watchin' the bar from now 'til the weddin', seein' as how I couldn't run it in Boston, so pick a time. Odds are, I'll be free."

"Yeah, I guess you would never risk missing a bachelor party," Wade smirked at her insinuation.

"You sure you don't mind me havin' one, babe?" Jesse asked.

Anna giggled, "It's fine. I'm having one."

"Listen to her Jess," Wade said, mock warning in his tone.

"Okay, okay. I guess it might be kind of fun. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been to a bachelor party before, well, except George Tucker's, but I wasn't even actually invited to that."

"You guys know George Tucker?" Anna asked.

Wade's head snapped up.

'Crap!' was all Zoe could think. She tried to get Anna's attention, motioning for her to shut up before it was too late, but the bride-to-be was looking at Jesse.

"You know George Tucker?" he asked.

Anna shrugged, "Sure, he's a friend of Zoe's. They used to talk on the phone all the time."

Crap, crap, crap! Zoe could feel Wade's eyes on her, so she did her best to look anywhere else. "You know, we should probably talk about what we're going to do at the parties. Anna, any special requests?"

"And here I thought you up and cut all Bluebell residents out of your life. Guess you had to make an exception for Golden Boy, huh?" Wade said. He was trying to sound casual, but she could hear the venom in his voice. So much for a truce.

Sighing, she looked at him. He was glaring at her, the look in his eyes somewhere between anger and hurt, "Wade, it's not like that."

"You know he's married now, right?"

"Yes. I know he's married. And before you ask, I know he and Lemon have a kid, and that they are expecting another one."

Wade turned to Anna, "Anna, why'd you say they used to talk on the phone all the time?"

Anna could tell she stepped in something. She looked to Jesse for help, but he didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't like he knew about any of the George drama.

"I think she means what she said. Can we please drop it?" Zoe said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just curious. Come on Anna, what'd you mean?"

Anna looked at Zoe, seeing the panic in her eyes. She did not really know what was going on, but she could not take back what she said. She could try to ignore Wade's question, but if his situation with Zoe taught her anything, it was that he was not the type of guy to let things go. "Um, I just … well, they still talk, and he's come to visit once or twice, but there was this time about two years ago when he was calling a lot more frequently. It's not as much now." She looked apologetically at Zoe. Zoe just sighed. It wasn't Anna's fault. She was in no way equipped to deal with Wade and his petty vendetta.

"That's funny. If memory serves, I seem to remember Lemon and George havin' troubles a couple years back. Know anything about that, Doc?" his voice was casual, even friendly, but his eyes were steel.

"That had nothing to do with me," Zoe said defensively.

"Really? 'Cause, the timin' seems mighty ironic."

"I'm not saying it isn't related, it's just not what you think."

"Do tell?"

Zoe knew what Wade thought, but it really wasn't like that. A couple years back, Mayor Lavon Hayes had started dating AnnaBeth Nass, Lemon's best friend. It was basic girl-code that you never pursue a friend's ex, and AnnaBeth was a loyal friend, so she never would have, except she didn't know. Lemon and Lavon had had an affair when Lemon and George were doing long-distance. Zoe, as Lavon's best friend, had found out and promised to keep the secret. Then George had found out, and almost canceled his and Lemon's wedding. Eventually, he forgave her, and they got married as planned. Most people didn't even know they broke up. The Reverend and Lemon's family knew, though, to preserve the mayor's reputation, Lemon had not revealed to them who she had the affair with. So, the only people who really knew about the affair were Lemon, Lavon, George, and Zoe.

When AnnaBeth and the mayor had started dating, Lemon couldn't say anything, without trashing both her's and Lavon's reputation, but George could tell it bothered her. He started to feel a little insecure about the whole thing, worried Lemon still had feelings for Lavon.

By this point, her and George had long ago established that any feelings they might have had for each other were over. George needed somebody to talk to, and obviously, Lavon and Lemon were out of the question, so he had confided in Zoe. She had listened to his concerns and given him advice. Eventually, she had convinced him to confront Lemon about how he was feeling, and while at first, it seemed to just make things worse, the two of them got through it, and Zoe liked to think maybe she had something to do with it. Zoe Hart, saver of marriages. When you know for a fact that you are the reason your parent's got divorced, it was good for the ego.

George had thanked her for being there for him, and even Lemon had been grateful. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies anymore. Zoe was no longer 'stealing' Lemon's father's practice, and she was no longer a threat to her and George's relationship, so there was a level of toleration. Lemon knew that they talked, and was actually okay with it. She trusted George and knew he needed somebody to confide in. Zoe still wasn't her favorite person, but she no longer hated her, or felt threatened, and she had to acknowledge that Zoe's advice played a role in saving her marriage.

So no, it was not about what Wade thought, but Zoe couldn't exactly tell him that.

"George just needed somebody to talk to. Somebody he could trust." She said with conviction in her voice, even though she knew how lame and vague it sounded.

"Sure, sure. And I'm sure you're motives were completely selfless. That must be why you kept in touch with him and nobody else."

"I didn't keep in touch with him! I didn't keep in touch with anyone! Nobody knew where I was, which is why a whole year after I left, George and Lemon did not expect to run into me when they were taking a weekend away up here." Wade scoffed, "We were all surprised to see each other, and it was a little awkward and uncomfortable, but seeing them together, George married, Lemon clearly pregnant just made me realize how long it had been since I thought about him. How not jealous and totally over him I was. And it was nice to see a friendly face, and Lemon was in her second trimester, and I was curious about how everybody was back in Bluebell and they were curious how I was doing so we all went and got a bite and caught up. It was nice seeing George. It was even nice seeing Lemon. So, we kept in touch. Well, George and I did. Nice seeing Lemon is not the same as becoming BFFs with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was that innocent," Wade said sarcastically.

"It was! God, Wade, I hadn't seen the guy in a year, and when I saw him, he was with his pregnant wife! And I don't seem him everyday now. He comes up here once, maybe twice a year. And yes, a couple years back, he and Lemon were having problems, and he needed somebody to confide in, and he knew he could trust me. And do you know why he knew he could trust me? It was becausehe knew that I no longer had those feelings for him. Do you honestly think I'd still be hung up on him after all this time? After not seeing him for a year, and then seeing him married and expecting a child? After all this time away from each other, how pathetic would I have to be to still be carrying a torch for him?"

Wade's face was still angry and judgmental, but there was something else there; embarrassment. And then Zoe knew. She had thought maybe, but now she knew for sure. The feelings he had for her when she left were still there. She had suspected as much, because, why else would he still be so mad at her after all these years, but the look on his face just now, the way he reacted to that particular statement, she was certain. After five years of not seeing her, Wade was as into her as ever. It made her heart feel sick. She had never wanted to hurt Wade, and it seemed that even now, after all this time, she was still hurting him. She had so hoped he would be over her, but, it would appear not.

"I mean, I guess, it … it wouldn't be completely pathetic." She said trying to backtrack, "I mean, you know, it would be for me, in my circumstance, because, you know, he is married with a kid, and another one on the way, but, I mean, if it were a single person, it wouldn't necessarily be pathetic to hold a torch that long. It could, it could be sweet. Like Gatsby and Daisy. I mean, yeah, she dies at the end, but, it was still sweet. And who are we to judge what makes these things pathetic anyway? Some people get over people in a month, others like the same person as much as five, or ten, or twenty years later. And, it's not pathetic. I mean, I don't think it is. Is it? It isn't. I don't think it is." She knew she was babbling like an idiot, but she just couldn't get herself to shut up. Sometimes, she really hated that about herself.

"Doc, what the heck are you talkin' about?" He was looking at her like she had two heads. She didn't really blame him.

"I was just, I was saying, what I was trying to say was," she paused, and then gave him an awkward smile, "we should really get back to planning things."

"Uh … yeah, sure."

Well, he may think she is insane, but he seems to have forgotten about the George thing for now. He was certain to remember and bring it up again at some point, but for now, she was in the clear, and she was so relieved.

 

It had been a long day, even for him. They say the groom only has to show up, but apparently, that is not always the case. He didn't really mind the wedding planning though. What he did mind was feeling like a babysitter for his thirty-four years old brother. He was so relieved that today was behind him, and he could just cuddle with his bride to be. He sat on the bed and took his socks off as he watched Anna taking off her makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. He loved that she felt comfortable leaving the door open. He loved even more that she felt comfortable letting him see her without makeup. So many of the girls he had dated had wanted to pretend that was how they really looked and god forbid he see them before they put on some blush or lipstick. But Anna was special.

"I think that went well, all things considered." She said as she headed over to join him on the bed. "Only one major squabble and they seemed to get past it … though I'm not exactly sure how."

"Yeah, well, we just need to keep those two as far away from each other as possible," Jesse said, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you insane?" she asked, turning to him wild-eyed.

"What?"

"You think we should keep them apart?"

"Those two are like a nuclear bomb waitin' to go off. We're better off in a cold war than a hot one."

Anna just shook her head, "I love you, but you can be such an idiot." He looked at her confused, "It is so obvious that they are into each other."

"Ya think? I mean, I know he is, but as far as her, I'm not sure-"

"I'm not saying she might not need a little … push, but I think it can be done."

"Look at you, wantin' to play matchmaker," Jesse said with a laugh.

"I just want them to be happy … plus, I think it might be kind of fun. I've never done that before. Why not embrace my inner cupid."

Jesse shrugged, "Well if that's what you want, I'll go along."

"Have I mentioned how perfect you are today?"

"Nope. But you're more than welcome to show me."


	4. Chapter Three

Zoe groaned as she heard yet another popping sound behind her, "Wade, come on. What's the point of me blowing up all these balloons if you just keep popping them?"

"I think the better question is, what's the point of you blowin' up all these balloons?" Wade asked, pushing down on another balloon. Zoe grabbed it from him and rolled her eyes. He was so childish; some things never change.

"I told you, they're for the shower."

"And why am I here again?"

"Because all the bridesmaids are busy, and I couldn't do this by myself. Besides, we make a good team." She grimaced when she realized what she said and waited for him to make some jab about what happened when they last worked as a team. He didn't, and Zoe let out a breath, relieved. It seemed he was respecting the truce. "Can you hand me that?" She asked, pointing at a roll of tape. Wade picked it up and handed it to her, "Actually, that's another reason I need you here," she said as she started to put tape on the sign, "Even with a ladder, I think I'd have a hard time hanging this."

Wade chuckled, "Well, you've grown."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, no way you would admit to needing my help with somethin' like that."

"Well, people change," Zoe said, a small smile creeping its way onto her face.

"Guess so."

He grabbed the ladder and moved it around as she directed him. She had forgotten how strong and in shape he was. He set the ladder up and started hanging the banner for her. When he reached up, his shirt rode up a little, giving her a sneak peek of his abdomen. He was as toned and tan as ever; he throat went dry a bit.

"Zoe?"

"Hm." Her head snapped up.

"I asked if this was where you wanted the banner."

She blushed, wondering if he had caught her staring. Probably not; if he had, he would have called her out on it. Then again, with everything that had happened, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be too embarrassed, or concerned about how a simple jab might affect their truce. "Um, yeah, that's, that's good." She stuttered.

He nodded and then jumped down from the ladder.

"Are you crazy. You can't just jump down like that; you could have really hurt yourself."

"Careful Doc, I might start to think you're worried about me."

Which was how this all started, she thought. It wasn't just how Wade felt about her, or her picking George, it was the fact that she had given Wade hope, led him on. She hadn't meant to. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. But somehow, she had given him the impression that she cared for him. Which she did of course, just not the way he wanted her to. Sure, she found him attractive, but she had been in love with George. And while that was no longer the case, her feelings for Wade still weren't…well, in all honesty, she didn't know what they were. She did know, however, that she could not risk leading him on again. He deserved better than that. Yes, she wanted his forgiveness, but she couldn't risk getting too friendly and comfortable. He might misinterpret, and then history would repeat itself…

"Zoe?"

"I was just … thinking about the wedding. There is so much to do. And your role is crucial, especially at the ceremony, so if you have to hurt yourself, do it after the reception, please. " She pushed past him. "We need to finish up now, because I have a date in a couple hours, and I need time to get the smell of helium and latex off me."

"Oh. " She saw Wade's face fall, and she felt bad about it, but she couldn't risk leading him on and hurting him all over again. The best plan was to just take herself off the market. "Looking for a last minute plus one?" He teased.

"Actually, it's with my boyfriend."

"Oh." He paused as Zoe kicked herself. A fake date was one thing, but a fake boyfriend? Wade would expect the guy to be at the wedding.

"Yeah."

Wade nodded, "Listen, if you want, I can finish up here. You can get goin'."

Zoe looked up at him, surprised, "You would do that?"

Wade shrugged, "Well, it's gotta be hard to find someone willing to put up with you, you should get to enjoy it before he realizes how annoyin' and crazy you are." Zoe smiled gratefully, " 'Sides, it's just blowin' up and hangin' a bunch of balloons, right? I can handle that."

She knew she had to follow through with the lie now, but maybe she could use the time to figure out how to get a guy to go to the wedding with her and pretend to be her boyfriend. And Wade was right, other than the balloons, the place was basically set up, and the shower wasn't until tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning, so she could always sneak back later that night or early tomorrow morning and check to make sure Wade didn't screw it up.

"Thanks, Wade." She said.

"Hey, truce, right?"

"Yeah. Truce." She nodded and headed out.

 

At first, Wade felt a little pissed at Jesse. But, he had hardly asked about Zoe's romantic status. At any rate, Jesse probably didn't know anyway. It wasn't his business, and when he thought about it, Wade realized it wasn't his either. Of course Zoe had a guy, she was Zoe for god's sake. She was freaking perfect. Somebody was bound to see that in the four years she had been living here. She had gotten the attention of at least three guys in Bluebell, and she hadn't even been there a year. Wade wasn't stupid; he knew it was a possibility. He had just sort of hoped … but why would he hope for that? Zoe had made her feelings for him pretty clear a long time ago, and he had no desire to go down that road again. Zoe being single wouldn't change anything. In fact, this was probably better; a constant reminder not to get his hopes up so he didn't end up in the same position he had years ago.

Of course, now he needed a date. Luckily, he had never had any problem getting girls to go out with him. Okay, so he was a little out of practice; he hadn't been so interested in random hookups after Zoe up and left, but hell would freeze over before he let her know that. As far as Zoe was concerned, he was still the same old charmer he had always been. And it was like riding a bike, you never forget. He could pick up a girl easy. Probably a few if he wanted. Some of the bridesmaids were probably single, and they would all be at the shower tomorrow. Wade Kinsella and a bunch of girls in a room together; it would be like an all you can eat buffet. He could probably get a few girls interested in accompanying him to the wedding. Girls always got weird about going single to weddings anyway, so really, he was kind of doing a public service. And hey, if Zoe happened to notice him chatting up two or three lovely ladies, well, it was no skin off his nose.

 

"What happened to I never want you to set me up, in this or any lifetime?"

"Oh, sure, twist my word why don't you?" Zoe said, "Ow! Not a mannequin lady, actual legs under there."

The seamstress rolled her eyes and continued hemming Zoe's bridesmaid dress.

"You didn't mind going stag a couple weeks ago. Why the sudden need to have a date to the wedding?"

"Guess the pressure got to me," Zoe said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Okay, seriously, who trained you to use a needle, Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Your sudden interest in a date wouldn't have anything to do with the best man, would it?"

"What?" Zoe screeched, "Of course not."

"Very convincing."

"I'm very convinced this seamstress is stabbing me on purpose."

The woman fixing Zoe's dress huffed, "Excuse me," she said before heading around back. Anna shot Zoe a look.

"What? Some people just can't take constructive criticism." Zoe said before turning back to the mirror and futzing around with her hair.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're about right now, but if it's making him jealous, I honestly don't think it's necessary."

"Who?"

"Wade."

Zoe turned to face her friend, "Why would I want to make Wade jealous. Trust me, that is the exact opposite of what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Since when do you and I have secrets?"

Zoe sighed. She would have to fill Anna in eventually; might as well be now, "Look, as you could probably tell, Wade and I didn't exactly leave things on good terms when we last each other."

"Really? Hm, never would have guessed."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Anyway, last time we saw each other, I sort of gave him the impression that I was, you know, into him." Anna nodded, "Totally by accident." She added defensively, "And I was sort of trying to get with this other guy, and I kind of left Wade behind in order to pursue him."

"Causing you guys to lose The Bluebell Battle."

Zoe looked at her friend questioningly, "How do you know about that?"

"Wade told me."

"I didn't know you to were so close," Zoe said bitterly.

"I pestered him. And he is going to be my brother-in-law." Zoe nodded, "And I'm guessing the guy you were chasing was George Tucker?"

"Wade again?"

"No, that I inferred from the fight you two had when we were talking seating charts and bachelor parties." Zoe nodded, "So, how does this add up to you needing a date?"

"Because, if Wade thinks I'm single, I risk pulling a Zoe and doing something stupid again. This way, I'm officially off the market."

Anna nodded. "Okay, I'll try an find you someone for the wedding. But don't you think I'd be easier just to be honest?"

"As honest as a white wedding dress on a girl who lost it the lead of a touring rock band at fifteen?" Zoe joked.

Anna shot her an annoyed look but then broke into a smile. "You know you can't be a bitch to me when I'm wearing the dress, right."

Zoe chuckled and tried to turn around but her heal caught it the yet-to-be-trimmed fabric causing her to fall to the ground.

Anna dropped down to her level, "Are you okay?"

Zoe nodded giggling and let Anna help her up, "You're really sold on these bridesmaid dresses?"

 

Wade took a deep breath and got out of the car. Jesse followed behind him, "So, why are we goin' to this shower when you were pretty clear less than twenty-four hours ago that you thought it was lame and wanted nothin' to do with it."

"Well, I guess I remembered that it ain't my wedding here, and, uh, I don't know, aren't grooms supposed to get involved in that kind of stuff."

"Okay, but, that still doesn't explain why you're goin'?"

"You think I'd let you do this alone? You'll be the only guy there."

Jesse shook his head, "If I didn't know any better, I would think this had to do with a certain brunette maid-of-honor."

Wade just scoffed. When had he become so transparent?

"Well, hello ladies." He said as he pushed the door open and took in the scene. The party was already going in full swing, girls laughing and hanging around. The place looked great too. It was nice and festive, though probably a little too pink for his taste, and it looked as though Zoe had rearranged some of his work with the balloons.

He spotted her instantly, like a magnetic drawing his eye. She was laughing on the couch with a couple other girls and eating cookies with, surprise, pink icing. She had been about to take a bite of one when her hand stilled and she glanced in his direction. Luckily, he was too fast for her; he switched his gaze to one of the bridesmaids. She was a petite redhead with blue eyes and a low-cut dress. Perfect. He shot her a charming smile, causing her to blush. So much for being out of practice. It was like riding a bike.

He and Jesse made their way over to Anna.

"The blushing bride herself," Wade said, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't know you guys were planning to drop in."

"Me neither," Jesse added, "But I'm glad we did. You look gorgeous."

She smiled and kissed him, "Sorry about the major vagina explosion," she said, motioning to the abundant use of pink surrounding them, "since no guys were coming, Zoe wanted to go all out in the female ways."

Jesse shook his head, "It's fine."

Wade made his way over to the redhead, not even acknowledging Zoe, "Hey. Wade Kinsella, best man and southern gentleman."

The girl giggled and took his hand, "Jeannette. College roommate and Bostonian local."

"So, Jeannette, how is it we haven't met before?"

The girl shrugged and took a sip out of the pink plastic cup she was holding.

 

Zoe couldn't stop her eyes from wandering across the room. Wade was flirting with some bimbo; some things never change. Okay, that wasn't fair. Zoe knew Jeannette, and she was a sweet girl. Maybe a little naïve, but sweet.

But seriously, what was Wade thinking hitting on a member of the wedding party like that? At the reception, sure, but now? What if he went home with her, led her on, broke her heart, and then she went all psycho when she saw him at the ceremony? It could ruin everything.

She needed to intervene, but she didn't know how. If she went over there, he might think she was jealous, which would totally derail her whole not-leasing-Wade-on-again plan. Still, she couldn't risk him ruining the wedding. Sighing, she got up, brushed the cookie crumbs from her dress, and headed over.

"Well, what would you put in it?"

"Oh, well, I'd probably fill it with some grenadine for the red of your hair, and a sweet crème for your skin. Only problem, I don't think I could come up with something special enough to capture your beautiful eyes."

Barf. Zoe tried to look like she wasn't ready to blow chunks on the two of them, "Jeannette." She greeted smiling. "Wade." She added, her tone not quite as friendly. She noticed his smile grow a little, and she could only roll her eyes at his arrogance. Old habits die-hard.

"Zoe!" Jeannette said, all excitement and giggles, "Guess what. Wade here owns a bar, and he's been looking for inspiration for new drinks. He said he's going to name something after me."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Zoe said like she was talking to a five-year-old all excited about Santa Claus. "Do you mind if I borrow Wade for just a minute?"

Jeannette shook her head, and Zoe grabbed Wade's arm, intentionally digging her nails in as she pulled him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, enjoyin' a party. Or, tryin' to, considerin' the decor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', I just never partied in an amoxicillin bottle before."

"Ha-ha."

"I'm just worried about the local art students though. What'll they do when they realize that somebody used up all the pink in this hemisphere?"

"Can you be serious for two seconds. You know Jeannette is a bridesmaid, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I kinda assumed."

"So, you know she's going to be at the wedding. Prominently. As will you. Kind of make it hard for you to blow her off and never call her again. And I don't want anything interrupting Anna and Jesse's special moment, least of all a scorned ex-conquest threatening to cut off your testicles."

"Whoa, hey, slow down Doc. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No, I don't. I seem to remember an ex of yours who burned one of your guitars to ash before leaving, not to mention Tansy and the crossbow incident."

"Okay, that wasn't Tansy, it was her crazy dick of a fiancé."

"Whatever. As the maid of honor, it is my responsibility to make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, screws up this wedding, so if you want to hit on one of the girls in this room, I'd wait 'til the reception. Until then, sorry, but they are off limits."

"And you became in charge of my sex life when?"

"Wade, come on, I'm serious here," Zoe said, stamping her foot.

Wade chuckled, "I'm sorry, but did you just stomp your foot like a five-year-old?"

"Wade!"

"Geez, I forgot how whiny and high-pitched you could get."

"Just promise me you won't-"

She was interrupted by Anna calling for everybody's attention, "Hello everyone. I'm Anna, but if you didn't know that, you're probably at the wrong wedding shower." Her friends laughed, "I want to thank Zoe and Wade for all the work they put into this shower, and especially Wade for dragging my future husband here so that I can embarrass him on the dance floor. Anyone who wants to is free to join in. Sorry for the lack of men, but, while Jesse is off limits, I hear Wade has incredible stamina."

Music filled the room, "I helped her pick this playlist out. We didn't think we'd get to use it, what with you guys refusing to come." Zoe said, smiling, "I love this song."

Wade watched her, the dreamy look on her face, the way she subconsciously swayed to the music. Before he could think about it, he grabbed her hand and gave her arm a gentle tug. She froze and looked down at their hands, then up at him.

"Come on doc, you shouldn't have to sit on the sidelines dancin' with yourself."

"I don't know if that's-"

"It's just a dance, doc." He said soothingly. He was looking at her like he used to; she'd never really known what that look meant, but it was nice. It made her feel special, and she had missed it. Finally, she conceded, and Wade led her out to the floor.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she shivered a little. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they started to sway.

"So, uh, where's the boyfriend?"

"What? Oh, right. Well, I didn't think you guys were coming, and I didn't want him to be the only guy here."

Wade nodded, "Fair enough. So, what is he, lawyer, doctor, vet?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Actually, he's an actor." Well, he will be the night of the wedding anyway, Zoe thought, knowing that even if she and the guy Anna set her up with hit it off, he'd still have to pretend they had been together longer than a couple weeks.

Actually, she had no clue what the guy did. Anna had only given her a name, and depending on how their date went, he might not even be the guy she ended up taking. But Wade was so sure he knew her type, and just because she had screwed up in the end, I didn't make him suddenly innocent of all crimes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, is that so surprising?"

"A little. I never saw you as the type to go for an actor."

"What, because I'm shallow and superior and only go for guys with prospects and money?" Wade winced, "Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Yeah, you do."

"Okay. Maybe I do, but I still shouldn't have said it."

Wade shook his head, "If I can hold a grudge, you got a right to too."

She shook her head, "But I don't. I mean, I'm not. All I want is for us to just, just be friends again. I missed you." Okay. That was probably too far.

Wade scoffed and Zoe remained silent. He looked down at her, "Wait, really?" Unsure what to say, Zoe just nodded, "I -"

"I mean, I missed everybody. You, Lavon, all of Bluebell."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Come on Wade. Everybody hated me, and I nearly got Rose killed."

"No you didn't, and everybody hated you when you first came to town. That didn't stop you from stickin' around."

Zoe shook her head, "It's not the same. You were all just strangers then. It didn't matter that you all hated me."

"Hey, don't go lumpin' me in that pile Doc, okay, I didn't hate you. In fact, I was one of the only allies you had in the early days. Not that I ever got a thank you, but …"

They were both silent for a moment. Finally, Zoe spoke, "I'm sorry about that. I know I wasn't always the best friend to you. And you're right, you were there for me a lot in the beginning … even if you did get me bitten by a snake."

Wade couldn't help but chuckle, "Not my fault you couldn't tell the difference between a snake and a rope, Doc."

Her instinct was to smack him, playfully of course, but her arms were wrapped around his neck still, so she just smirked and shook her head. Wade shot her a smile, and she bit her lip. She felt his grip tighten on her slightly, and for some reason, she let her self be pulled closer until she could smell his cologne. At least, it was probably cologne. Then again, maybe that was just how Wade smelled. It was all woodsy and outdoorsy. He smelled like trees and nature, but not in a bad way. She figured it had to be cologne because it wasn't like he was going to go fishing or something in Boston. Without thinking, she laid her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to enjoy his scent. She felt him tense slightly, but then he relaxed, letting his head dip slightly so it was just above hers. His breathing slowed to the gentle rhythm of somebody perfectly at peace. They stayed like that, swaying slowly, until the song ended, and was replaced by something a tad more bouncy. Zoe's eyes snapped open, and she looked up at Wade who, it appeared, had also closed his eyes. She realized that his nose was positioned just above her hair, and he could probably smell her shampoo as easily as Ross smelled the coconuts in Rachel's hair after Vegas. What was she doing?

She jumped back from him, accidentally knocking into one of the chairs. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, tangled up with the chair she had both tripped on and knocked over.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Wade say. He leaned down to her and offered his hand, but instead of taking it, she put her hand on the toppled chair and righted herself.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Zoe?" she noticed a couple other people had turned and were now staring at her.

"I'm good. Everybody go back to enjoying the party. Seriously."

The other guests shrugged and returned to their merriment.

"Zoe, what happened?" Anna asked as she approached her.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. Don't let my clumsiness ruin the party."

"Zoe-"

"You know, we need drinks. I'm going to go get us some more drinks."

 

Anna watched Zoe head to the kitchen. She looked at Wade questioningly, but he just shrugged. So, with a sigh, she returned to Jesse.

"That fast song sure picked the perfect time to come on." She lamented.

"Should I be worried that you're focusing on another couple while we're dancing at our wedding shower?"

"There has to be some way we can nudge them together. Zoe's hiding out in the kitchen asking me to find her a date for the wedding, and Wade is hitting on bridesmaids."

Jesse sighed, "All right, what should your minion do now master. What's the master plan?"

"I'm working on it."

 

When Zoe got back out with the drinks, Wade was dancing with Jeannette. Slut, she thought. Whoa, where did that come from? Jeannette was a sweetheart, and thinking that almost made Zoe seem, well, jealous. Which was unthinkable. Right?

Pouring herself a drink, she glanced over at Anna, trying not to sneak glances at Wade. This is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter Four

When Zoe woke up, she felt like someone was drilling a hole in her skull. The sun was far too bright. Stupid, stupid sun.

"Mornin' sunshine."

Zoe shot up, regretting it instantly. Wade? What the hell was he … what happened? They were both dressed. That was good. He was standing by her bedside, offering her a steaming mug with an amused look on his face.

"Here, this'll help."

Zoe grabbed the mug. It looked funny and smelled disgusting. She soon discovered it tasted even worse. Still, if anybody knew what to do about a hangover, it was Wade.

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Zoe shook her head, "Well, you had quite the night. Talk of the party."

Zoe groaned and flopped back on the bed. She closed her eyes, and it all started coming back to her.

 

Zoe glanced at the clock. The party had been going on for a couple hours. It had to be coming to a close soon, right? In spite of her warning, Wade had taken every single bridesmaid out for a twirl on the dance floor. Zoe didn't get it. These girls were smart. How was it possible they were all dumb enough to fall for Wade's 'charm?'

"Wanna dance?" Zoe looked up and was relieved to see Jesse smiling at her with an outstretched hand.

"Won't Anna mind?"

Jesse chuckled awkwardly, "Honestly, she's the one that sent me over. Thought maybe someone should get you away from the booze and help you dance it off."

"I haven't had that much." Zoe said defensively.

Jesse gave her a skeptical look, then shrugged. "Either way, wouldn't you rather be on the dance floor then standing here all by yourself."

Zoe nodded and took his hand. Wade was dancing with Jeannette again. It was, like the third time. Zoe scoffed, "Some things never change."

"What'd'ya mean?" Jesse asked.

Zoe motioned to Wade with her head, "Wade and his womanizing ways. He's totally in his element."

"Actually, I'm probably breaking the brother code for telling you this but … seeing as your wasted and might not remember, it might interest you to know that until we ran into you, I hadn't seen Wade so much as hit on a girl since we reconnected."

Zoe rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious." Jesse said, twirling her. "The guy's grown up."

"Well, I guess I bring out the teenage boy in him then."

Jesse smiled, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Zoe shrugged. But inside she was thinking, of course it's a bad thing. She still had so much power over Wade, so much influence. She still had the power to hurt him, and she did not want that. If Jesse was telling the truth, and Wade really had grown up, then she was responsible for bringing out his worst sides. How could that not be a bad thing? This was exactly why she left Bluebell, to stop hurting people. And here she was, doing it again.

When the song ended, so did the music. Apparently, that was the end of the playlist.

"Okay everyone, game time!" Anna said. The girls cheered, and Zoe caught Wade rolling his eyes.

She stepped away from Jesse. "I have to go do some hosting. Thanks for the dance."

Jesse nodded. Zoe went up and started to put people in teams for the first game. "All right. The games will now begin. And I'm Zoe, you're host. I'm hosting so I cannot play, which is good, because I'd probably screw my partner over for my own selfish reasons. Of course, even as the host, I'll probably still find a way to make it all about me, because that is what I do. I ruin stuff for people because I only care about me. So, for the first game, I'm going to be the bitchy host who makes it all about me, and then crown myself winner. Not that there is an actual crown, but, you know, there totally should be. A spoiled princess like me deserves a crown. A really expensive one, and all of you can pay for it so I can make you go broke and not care that I'm ruining your lives. Or maybe-" Anna grabbed the microphone from Zoe, "What are you doing? I'm supposed to host!"

"I think I can take over from here."

"But it's your wedding! I'm supposed to throw this party for you, and you shouldn't have to lift a finger. Of course, that's probably just an excuse to make it all about me." Zoe burst out laughing.

Anna shot Jesse a desperate look and he came up behind Zoe, "All right. Let's get you home."

"Oh, is this the part where I hook up with my best friend's fiancé because I am just that selfish? That is so me. I am totally going to ruin your wedding. I'm not even into Jesse; I'll just do it because I can. I'll ruin your lives and then act like I'm the miserable victim." She laughed again, "That is so something selfish Zoe Hart would do."

Jesse tried to guide Zoe away from Anna and towards the door. Luckily, Anna had turned the microphone off, but it was a fairly small room, and Zoe's little spectacle was still the center of attention.

Zoe pushed Jesse away from her, "No. No more ruining lives. Anna, I think you should ask Jeannette to be your bridesmaid. She's a better friend and doesn't ruin lives and prettier than me, even if she is dumb as a stump, falling for Wade's façade."

Jeannette's eyes widened. Zoe felt strong arms lift her. She thought it was Jesse at first, but he was in front of her, and this person had grabbed her from behind and thrown her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Zoe screamed, punching his back. There was something very déjà vu about this moment.

"No can do doc." He said, carrying her out of the building.

When he finally set her down, it was inside his car. He got in on the other side and reached over to buckle her in.

"I can do it." She said, scoffing.

Wade smiled and motioned with his hand as if to say, have at it. She struggled a bit, but finally she got the belt buckled.

"Is this the part where you take me somewhere and murder me for what I did to you?" Zoe asked quietly, looking down.

Wade chuckled, "This is the part where I take you back to your place, doc."

Her head snapped up, "Wade, I don't know what impression I gave you, but-"

"Relax, I'm not tryin' to sleep with you, just put you to bed. I know they sound similar, but they are actually two very different things."

Zoe nodded, looking down again.

They drove in silence for a while. Eventually, Wade put the radio on, and Zoe screeched. "Oh my god! That's the song we danced to! We have to stop the car and dance again. It's like fate or something."

"It's not fate, doc. It's a popular song."

Zoe reached for her buckle, "Come on, pleeeease."

"Whoa, hey, wait for me to stop the car. You wanna get yourself killed?"

He reached over and grabbed Zoe's hand, keeping her from unbuckling. Reluctantly, he pulled over. Zoe tried to jump out, forgetting she was still belted in, causing Wade to laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. I'm totally wasted and cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"That ain't exactly how it works doc."

"Aren't you the one who tried to convince me of the importance of a free pass?"

"And aren't you the one who told me crazy comes with consequences?"

Zoe laughed. She finally got the belt unbuckled and she jolted out of the car, "Forget consequences. Tonight's like a heat wave, and I'm more drunk than my mother at one of her parties. Come dance with me Wade."

"Well, with an invitation like that, how could I say no?" Wade asked sarcastically.

"If you don't come dance with me, I'm running back out into the street. I could get hit by cars and it will be all your fault."

Wade rolled his eyes and got out of the car. The song was almost over anyway. He went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Zoe, come on, get back in the car. Let me drive you home."

Zoe pretended to think about it, then burst out laughing again, "Nope. Sorry, but I'm too much of a tease to do that, and it's my job to make you miserable."

"How is dancing with you going to make me miserable?"

"Because, I'll brush up against you and act all flirty and get you all hot and then I won't let you do anything about it."

Wade rolled his eyes again. She was impossible, "Dammit Zoe, just get in the car."

Zoe giggled and shook her head. She started dancing around Wade, even though he wouldn't join in. She rubbed herself up against him, trying to get a reaction, but he just stood there.

"Zoe, come on, stop this. You're acting stupid."

"So stop me. Slap me, push me in the dirt. I deserve it. We both know that."

"Will you just get back in the stupid car? Please."

Zoe stopped and pouted, "Well, since you said please." Her tone was sarcastic, but she did get in the car. Wade sighed, relieved.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride. When Wade finally got her home, he helped her into bed. Then he headed out into the living room of her apartment, presumably to sleep on the couch.

"Wow, I really did break you, didn't I?" Wade looked at her curiously, "I mean, the old Wade would never just put me here without a crude comment and leave."

"I'm not in the mood for this Zoe. Just, please, go to sleep."

Zoe nodded, closing her eyes.

 

She groaned again, "Oh my god, Wade, I'm so sorry." Wade shrugged his shoulders; "I was such a bitch last night, wasn't I? I'm sorry to put you through that. You must be furious."

Wade sighed, "I'm Crazy Earl's son, remember. Trust me, I've dealt with worse."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Well, I can't say I'm thrilled with how you behaved last night, your little stunt with the car, but no, I don't hate you. People aren't themselves when they're drunk."

Zoe nodded, gratefully, "How can I make it up to you."

Wade shrugged, "Don't bother. But you might wanna call up Anna. I can't imagine she's pleased with you right now."

Zoe grimaced, "No, I can't imagine she is. And Jesse probably isn't thrilled either. Jeannette probably hates me."

"Well, I can talk to her, if that helps." Wade said smugly. Zoe just scoffed. "You were in fine form, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever seen you that wasted, not even that night you took advantage of me in my car."

"I'm sorry, did you say I took advantage of you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I forgive you."

"I was having a bad first day, and I was drunk! The only feeling I have ever associated with that night is humiliation. If you had been a gentleman, you would have given me a lift back to the carriage house, not tried to feel me up. I was wasted for goodness sake."

"It is the worst thing for you, isn't it? Admitting that for even a second you might have lowered yourself to wanting me." His tone was bitter, and Zoe grimaced. They always ended up back here some how. She wished she could stop saying things that made Wade look so angry and defeated, but it was like she had some uncontrollable impulse to put her foot in her mouth.

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course it was." Wade said, getting up and heading for the door, "Doesn't matter anyhow. Just sober up and call your friend."

"Wade, wait! I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have…" she stopped, unsure exactly what to follow that with. Then, she took a deep breath, "Thank you for taking care of me last night, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the stuff I said, last night, and just now. Apparently I don't need alcohol in my system to turn into a total bitch." Wade smiled a little. "I would do anything to get you to forgive me." Once the words were out of her mouth, so realized how completely true they were, and she wondered if Wade got that she wasn't just talking about this morning and last night.

Wade sighed, "Well, hey, we have a truce, right?"

"Yeah but, that's not the same. I really want you to really forgive me."

"Really?"

"Shut up, I'm apologizing here."

Wade chuckled, "Look, doc, no harm done, okay. You were drunk; it was a bad night for ya. I gotta get goin'. And you have some phone calls to make."

Zoe nodded. Once Wade left, she collapsed back in her bed, letting out a groan.

 

"After that I thought, why not give nursing a try."

Zoe nodded. She was trying to pay attention to this guy, Andrew. She really was. He was nice, charming, and good-looking. He was funny and down-to-earth. He was even a philanthropist. But all she could think about was how he was exactly the sort of guy Wade would expect her to show up at the wedding with. Why did she care so much what Wade thought of her? She shouldn't, she knew that. But she did.

"So, what about you? How did you end up in medicine?"

"Well, my dad was a doctor, and when I was little, he taught me all about it. It just kind of fit me I guess."

"That's lucky, knowing what you want since you were little."

She smiled, nodding, "Um, no, not so much. I mean, career-wise I was set, but as for everything else, well, let's just say I've had a few surprises down the road."

"Surprises can be good."

"Maybe." Zoe said, taking a drink from her glass. Really, she wanted to guzzle the whole thing, but you don't do that on a first date. Besides, after the last time she got drunk, it might be best to lay off the alcohol. Of course, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Listen, I know what this is."

Zoe looked up, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I get the whole, friend getting married, not wanting to go to the wedding alone thing. I know you're not here with me because you're really interested in starting something. You don't have to feel guilty about that." Zoe shot him an awkward smile. She considered arguing with him, but they both knew she would be lying, "However, after talking to you for the last couple hours, I gotta say, I kinda like you. So, who knows, maybe after the wedding, we could see what happens."

Zoe smiled again, unsure how to proceed. This guy was very much her type. But was she ready for that? Did she want a relationship right now? She thought of Wade and how much she had hurt him.

"Um, I don't know. But, about the wedding, this I going to sound weird, and totally pathetic, but, could you maybe say you're an actor, not a nurse?"

"Is this one of those, nursing is girly things?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I have the highest respect for nurses, and under any different circumstances, I would be honored to go somewhere with one, and I would proclaim it proudly. I just kind of told someone I was dating an actor."

"Why?"

"Well, it's a long story. See, he thinks he knows me, that is, he thinks I'm the stuck up, snobbish sort of person who only dates people with big fancy college degrees, big jobs, big paychecks. I just wanted to show him I could be happy with a starving artist and that I'm not the snob he thinks I am."

He sighed, "This guy, is he an ex?"

"What? No. No he's, well, he's an old friend. Sort of. It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"You really want to spend the rest of our date hearing about an old sort of friend of mine."

"Well, if I'm going to pretend to be an actor, I'd kind of like to understand why."

 

Wade paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do. He's gotten a call from Jeannette (she must have gotten his number through Anna) asking if he wanted to hang out later. He didn't. But he kept thinking about Zoe and that actor boyfriend of hers. Actor? Who saw that coming? Maybe they met through her mom who was in PR. Then again, Zoe kind of hated her mom so probably not. Why was he basing his decisions around Zoe anyway? He was a grown man, who had every right to decide how to spend his time and who with. Zoe had a boyfriend; she had no interest in him. And it was better that way. All Zoe had ever been was a pain. She was a headache, and later, a heartache. Why even consider it again? It's not like anything had ever happened. He just needed to get through this wedding, and then he'd never have to see her again. Which was, of course, what he wanted. Except…

He kept thinking about the night of the wedding shower. She had acted jealous about him and Jeanette, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he liked it. Then things had gone downhill, and she was drunk, and upset, and making an ass of herself, and he had been torn. On the one hand, getting drunk and making a spectacle of herself was just so Zoe that it made him smile. It was like old times. She was so … amusing, for lack of a better word. She couldn't help getting herself into trouble and embarrassing herself. On the other hand, he had been concerned. She had seemed pretty wasted, and pretty upset. He knew she'd be embarrassed the next day, but that wasn't as big a deal. He was more concerned that she might do something she really regretted, or that she would hurt herself. She was acting sort of out of character, and underneath the goofy, dorky drunk, there was real pain, and even a level of self-loathing, which was something he of all people could relate to. Then, when he finally got her home, he knew he should've left, but he couldn't. He tried to sleep on the couch, but, then he went in to check on her, and found himself watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, even disheveled, unconscious, and snoring her head off. He couldn't look away. And in the morning, she had wanted to make things right with them, and he just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was all okay.

It wasn't of course. He was still made at her, about everything from years ago, and everything that had happened the other night. He hated seeing people he cared about drunk like that. It just brought up all his old issues with Earl. Even now that he was gone, the man still had such a strong effect on him. And then Zoe, in her drunken state, seemed to be trying to seduce him, which just pissed him off even more. Why now? Why after everything that had happened? Why when she was so out of it? Did she need alcohol or a heat wave to want to be with him? If she wanted him, why couldn't she say so without the aid of liquid courage? And if she didn't, why couldn't she leave him the hell alone?

He was still angry, and concerned, and confused. But what did any of it matter. She would be gone soon, and then things could get back to normal, whatever that meant. He hadn't exactly gone back to his old ways after she left Bluebell. He had tried at first, but his heart wasn't in it. He just couldn't seem to get back into the swing of things. There didn't seem to be a point anymore. It wasn't what he wanted. Except what he wanted didn't want him. She was out with some big shot actor, and she would bring him to the wedding, and totally ignore Wade. And Wade would go home alone. But he didn't have to. Jeanette was nice, and attractive, and seeing them together had certainly gotten under Zoe's skin. Not that that mattered. Or, maybe it mattered, but it wasn't the point. The point was, Wade needed a fresh start. Maybe that could be Jeanette.

Before he could second-guess his decision, Wade picked up the phone and started dialing the number that she had left on his answering machine.

 

"That is quite a story." Zoe shrugged, unsure what to say, "I still can't believe you know Lavon Hayes."

She smiled at that, "He's a good guy. I miss him."

"Well, he'll be at the wedding, right?"

"Maybe. He was invited, I think."

Andrew smiled. He had a nice smile. He really was a nice guy, and he had listened to her babble her crazy story about Wade and George and Bluebell. It probably did not make a lot of sense to him, because it was long and confusing, and Zoe had never been a good storyteller. She tended to forget details and bury the lead. Aside from that, she probably did not come off great in the story. But Andrew was still there, sitting and smiling at her like he still wanted to be around her. It felt nice. Maybe this could work. Maybe this guy didn't just have to be a fake boyfriend. Sure, she hadn't exactly been interested in meeting someone; she wasn't sure she was at a place in her life where she wanted to be in a relationship. But maybe this was how it was supposed to happen. She could see herself telling the story about how she had gotten a guy to pretend to be her boyfriend for a wedding, but he had actually liked her and they had fallen for each other. It was like a movie. He seemed to like her, and she could like him. Maybe he didn't get her heart thumping or her pulse racing, but he was an attractive guy with a nice smile. He wasn't rip-your-clothes-off attractive like Wade but … god, why was she thinking about Wade? That was the last thing she needed to be doing!

And then, she saw him, and she completely froze. He was over getting his coat checked. What the hell was he doing there? Then, she saw Jeanette.


	6. Chapter Five

Wade felt frozen. Why was Zoe here? Okay, kind of a stupid question. She was obviously on a date with the guy he assumed was her boyfriend. It wasn't a big deal really. He knew she had a boyfriend. And it didn't matter if she knew he was on a date. He was a free man. He could live his own life.

He had felt someday staring pretty much right away. When he glanced in the direction of the starer, there she was. He expected her to look away, and she looked like she wanted to, but she didn't. She just held his gaze for a minute. Eventually, he had to look away.

"Is that Zoe?" He heard Jeanette ask. Wade just nodded, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart. It was just his luck that something like this would happen. "Should we go say hi?" Not knowing what to say, Wade shrugged, which Jeanette must have taken as a yes because she started heading over to Zoe and her boyfriend's table.

"Zoe! Hi!"

Zoe stood up awkwardly, "Jeanette! Wow, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Wade called up and asked me to dinner. You remember Wade?" she said, motioning to him.

Zoe looked over at him, catching his eye again. Wade felt himself shift uncomfortably. He didn't know why really. Why should he be uncomfortable? Sure, it was a little weird, but he didn't owe Zoe anything. He had every right to be here. Without thinking, Wade put his arm around Jeanette, who smiled a little at the gesture.

Zoe seemed to flinch, and her gaze went to Jeanette, "Um, actually, I'm really glad to see you. I've been wanting to apologize for what I said at the shower-"

"Oh, it's no problem. I've said worse things when I was drunk. I know you didn't mean it."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks. You, uh, you got a great girl there Wadester." She added awkwardly. Then, seeming to remember her boyfriend, Zoe turned to him, "Oh, sorry, um Jeanette, Wade, this is Andrew, my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you were seeing somebody."

"Well, it's still kind of new. I didn't want to jinx it."

Jeanette nodded, understandingly.

"Your table is ready." A snooty waiter said.

All Wade could think was, Oh, thank god. But he just said, "Great." Then, to his horror, the waiter pulled out a chair at the table right next to Zoe and Andrew. "Um, are you sure there aren't any-"

"You know," Jeanette started, cutting him off, "if we're going to be sitting practically right next to each other anyway, why don't we just push the tables together. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," Wade added sarcastically, "fun."

"Great! Let's do it."

 

"So?" Jesse asked as Anna came back to the room.

"I just got off the phone with Jeanette. Right about now, the waiter should be seating them right next to Zoe and Andrew. And if I know Jeanette, she'll insist they push the tables together."

"Insist? Jeanette's not that pushy."

"But she is perky. It's hard to say no to her. Besides, don't you think on some level they'll want to sit together?"

"While they're on dates with other people? Hm, let me think." Anna threw a pillow at him, "I'm sorry sweetie. I just wanna make sure you're prepared for the repercussions of tonight."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, at some point, it may come up who made the reservations for both couples, and who insisted on both of them getting those seats by the entrance so they would be seated near each other."

"Maybe, but I'm getting married, and you cannot get mad at a bride, especially one who had everybody's best interests at heart. Plus Zoe still owes me for what happened at the shower. And, worst comes to worst, I'll just play dumb."

 

All Zoe could think was, how did I end up here? It was kind of a dumb question. She knew exactly how she got here. Every dumb decision she had made in the past few years of her life had led her to this very awkward dinner. What were the odds of this happening? Scientifically, Zoe could probably figure it out, but she couldn't help but feel like it had very little to do with science and very much to do with the universe being out to get her.

"So, Wade, I'm surprised to see you here." Wade looked at her, curiously, "I just meant, this isn't really your scene."

"What, 'cause I'm not some big-shot college grad?" Zoe looked down. It sounded like he was aiming for humor, but there was still some bite behind the words. Wade cleared his throat, "Um, actually, Jeanette picked the place, so…" he shrugged.

"Well, technically, Anna did."

"What?" Zoe heard her voice go up an octave or two. Damn. Why was she so horrible at keeping her cool in social situations? Jeanette didn't seem to notice. Wade did though. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well, when I told her I had a date with Wade, she insisted on taking care of all the details, reservations, everything. Something about how getting married makes you a gooey romantic."

"What a coincidence. Anna, um, recommended this place to us, too." Zoe said through gritted teeth. Anna was dead.

"Well, I guess she really likes it then," Wade said, causing Jeanette to chuckle. "So, how long ya'll been here?"

"About forty-five minutes," Andrew answered after glancing at his watch. "We've only had drinks and appetizers though. They've been kind of slow with the food."

"Yeah. Fancy places tend to be like that. Don't get me wrong, they have their place, but in my opinion, you can't beat a good old-fashioned bar or diner. Low prices, good food, what else do you need, right?"

Jeanette giggled and touched Wade's hand, "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Adorable," Zoe said, before downing her glass of wine.

"Whoa, Doc, you might wanna watch it there. No need to repeat the night of the wedding shower."

"It's just a glass of wine," Zoe said, before taking a demure sip of her water.

"Right, um, so Andrew, I hear you're an actor?"

Andrew nodded, "That's right."

"Been in anythin' we might've seen? Movies, commercials, STD ads?"

"Wade!" She was tempted to kick him under the table, but instead, she just said in a tight voice, "Don't you think you should be getting to know you're date, not mine?"

Wade shrugged, "Just makin' conversation."

"It's fine sweetie," Andrew said, grabbing her hand in a very familiar, boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way, "Actually, I mostly do live theatre. I was in a production of 'What The Butler Saw' last month. I played the bellboy. It didn't get the best turnout, but my Zoe was right there in the front row, cheering me on. She is so supportive of the whole starving artist thing." He picked up her hand and kissed it. Zoe had to say, she was impressed, and a little surprised.

"Well, I can't say I've ever seen that. Not much of a theatre person myself. Jeanette?"

"I've never seen it live, but I studied Orton in college. A little crude for my taste, but well written."

"Well, you sort of have to see it live to get the actual experience," Andrew said, still holding Zoe's hand. Jeanette smiled, nodding politely. "How about you Wade? What do you do?"

"I own a bar in Alabama."

Andrew nodded, "What kind of bar?"

"Well, I guess there's a hint of sports bar to it, but honestly, it's not really like that. It's more just a, a simple down-home place to chill. A place to feel comfortable and at home, eat, drink, be merry."

Andrew nodded, "Sounds great. If I'm ever in Alabama, I'll be sure to check it out."

The waiter arrived with Zoe and Andrew's food, "Thank god, I'm starving." Zoe said. And she was hungry. She had been going crazy waiting for the food before the two uninvited guests showed up to join her and Andrew. However, she was also grateful for a distraction.

"I see you've expanded your party. Would you like me to hold off on the main course while they catch up."

"No!" Zoe and Wade both said at the same time. Okay, well, that meant he wanted to get this night over with as soon as she did. Clearly, he was uncomfortable too. He had just wanted to go out with Jeanette. If Zoe weren't here, ruining his date, he could have talked her into going back to her place and have her half-naked by this time. Was that why he was trying to speed things up? So he could fast-forward to the getting laid portion of the evening? Hadn't he heard what she said before? Bridesmaids were off-limits. If he thought he could just … no, she was not going to get caught up in Wade Kinsella's sex-life. It was his business. She didn't care. It was only because of the wedding and not wanting him to ruin the ceremony. No other reason. She had to do something though. She couldn't just sit back and… "Actually, you know what, that would be the more polite thing. So, yes, hold off for now. You guys go ahead and order. We'll wait for you to catch up."

Andrew and Wade both shot her a look. She felt guilty because Andrew probably was hungry, but she would not let Wade go home with Jeanette … for the sake of the wedding.

The waiter put the food back on the tray and turned to Wade and Jeanette, "Would you like something to drink, and some appetizers to start?"

"Actually, can we just skip ahead to the main course?"

"Of course, sir, and what would you like?" Wade looked down. He hadn't actually had a chance to look at the menu, "Would you like a minute to-"

"No, no, we'll just, uh, we'll have the same thing as they're havin'."

"Actually," Jeanette said, shooting Wade an annoyed look, "I'd like a vodka martini, Caesar Salad, and the chicken parm."

"Well, the Caesar salad is served during the soup and salad course, which comes after the appetizers, but before the main course."

"Can't you just, I don't know, bring it all out at the same time?"

"I'm sorry sir, that's not how we do things here."

Wade grimaced, "All right, then I guess we'll go for the soup or salad course."

"And for you, sir, would you like what the young lady ordered, or the gentleman?" he asked, motioning at Zoe and Andrew.

"Um, I guess I'll go with what she ordered," Wade said, motioning at Jeanette. It made the most sense really since Wade had no way of knowing what Zoe or Andrew ordered.

"Very good sir." The waiter said, before taking Zoe and Andrew's untouched dishes and rolling them away.

"Well, he was snooty."

"I'm not one of those girls who likes it when guys order for them." Jeanette said, indignantly, "I can think for myself."

"I know, I just, uh, just felt guilty for makin' Andrew and Zoe wait to eat. I mean, they've gotta be hungry, and we did sort of intrude on their date." Wade explained awkwardly. It was charming though. Even when he was awkward, Wade was always charming. Damn him, Zoe thought. Still, she had bought some time. Now she just needed a way to convince Wade not to go home with Jeanette. When did my life get so complicated?

 

Wade couldn't figure out what Zoe was playing at. They'd been there for almost two hours, and somehow, she was still working on cutting up the same piece of veal that she had been thirty minutes ago. At this rate, they wouldn't get dessert until midnight, and that was if luck was on their side. He was tempted to pull her aside and ask what the hell was going on, but how would he explain that? Maybe he could say he needed to discuss something about the wedding with her, but Jeanette was in the wedding and might feel like she should be in on it.

"Wade?"

"Hm?" Wade turned to Jeanette, who had apparently been trying to get is attention for what he hoped was not too long.

"I asked how you liked the chicken parm."

"Oh, uh, it's great. I mean, I prefer my chicken fried and spicy, but this definitely has its appeal. You?"

"Yeah, it's good. Anna was right to recommend this place."

Wade nodded, "How 'bout you Doc? You enjoyin' your meal?"

"Absolutely," Zoe said, smiling innocently.

"That why it's takin' you an hour to cut a piece of meat?"

"Excuse me for trying to savor the experience."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Savoring the experience is savoring the food. It's not even in your mouth. You been cuttin' that same piece since Moses climbed that mountain."

"Sinai," Andrew said, and Zoe shot him an annoyed look.

"Right. And that was like, hundreds of years ago."

"Over three thousand years ago actually," Andrew interjected again.

"Whatever. Point is, you should've been done by now."

"I wasn't aware the eating police was here. It's a free country. I have the right to eat at whatever speed I choose without being persecuted for it."

Wade shook his head, "Fine, whatever. You sit here for a year or two. We'll go get dessert somewhere else. Come on, Jeanette."

Wade stood to go, "I don't like to be ordered around." Jeanette said.

"I'm sorry. But can we please just go?" Jeanette sighed, but she started to stand.

"Wait!" Zoe said, standing as well. Wade turned to her, exasperated. She sounded desperate, but he couldn't figure out why, and he was kind of too annoyed to care. "You have to stay. Andrew and I had too much wine, and somebody has to drive us home when we're done."

"You had, like, one glass of wine, and so did he."

"After you got here, but we had a lot earlier, right?" she asked, turning to Andrew.

"Um, right."

"You don't seem wasted. I've seen you drunk more times than you'll publically admit, and right now, you're sober as ever."

"I'm too drunk to drive, that doesn't mean I have to be wasted, it just means my alcohol level has to be high enough that if I was stopped by a cop, he would take me in for a DWI."

"Even if I believed you, why should we be held responsible for the fact that you were irresponsible?"

"Well…" Jeanette started.

Wade looked at her, "Oh, come on. You cannot seriously be buyin' this?"

"Why would Zoe lie about it? She's a friend, and especially after the other night, it doesn't seem right to just-"

"It's an act!"

"Maybe. Or maybe she has a, well, a problem."

"Hey! I do not have a drinking problem!"

Wade smirked, "I don't know Doc, it's beginning to look like a pattern."

"Planning a wedding is stressful. You're a guy. You wouldn't get it. Not to mention dredging up all this ancient history and … just, just take us home please."

Wade sighed. He still knew Zoe was faking, but there was no graceful way out of this situation. And maybe he could get an answer out of her in the car as to what was really going on. "Fine. But wrap up your food, 'cause we're leavin' now. Whose car did you two take?"

"Andrew's."

"Okay. I'll take Zoe back in my car. Jeanette, you mind takin' Andrew?" Jeanette shook her head, "Great. Get your food wrapped up and be ready to go when we get back. We'll get the coats." Wade went off and Jeanette followed.

 

"Thanks for that."

Andrew nodded, "I can't say I really understand all of what just happened here, but you seemed in a bind."

"Well, I really appreciate you going along with everything. By the way, 'What The Butler Saw?' where did that come from?"

"I also studied Orton in college."

Zoe nodded, "Well, it was impressive. You nearly had me fooled."

"Yeah. Maybe I really should've gone into acting." Zoe chuckled.

"Look, Zoe-" before Andrew could finish, Wade and Jeanette came back with the coats.

"All right you two. Let's get goin'. I'm sick of this Snooty place with it's religiously sacred order in which the dishes must be served."

Jeanette giggled, and a waiter shot Wade a look. Wade just rolled his eyes and he and Jeanette led Zoe and Andrew out of the restaurant.

 

They drove in silence for a while, Wade focused on the road, Zoe looking out the window at the scenery. Then Wade pulled over.

"Wh-? This isn't where I live."

Wade nodded, "Well, considerin' we're on the side of the road with no houses or buildings around, I would hope not."

"Well, then why-?"

"You stopped my car abruptly last time we were in here together. You had your reasons. Now it's my turn. I want to talk to you."

"And we couldn't've talked back at my place."

"I didn't want you thinkin' up some excuse to get rid of me. You're in my car in the middle of nowhere. You've gotta answer my questions. It's the only way you're getting' home."

"That's kidnapping!"

"You got in the car willingly, and I am givin' you a ride back to your place like I promised. I just took a little detour." Zoe hmphed, folded her arms and turned away from Wade, "You can pout all you want Doc, but it just means we're stuck here longer. I'm in town for the wedding. I don't got no job I gotta get to or nothin' like that. I can stay here for a long time."

Wade waited a minute of to. Finally, Zoe sighed and turned to face him, "All right. Ask your questions."

"Thank you. Now, first off, are you really drunk?" Zoe shook her head, "So why the act?"

"I didn't want you to go home with her." Wade's eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind his hairline. He had not been expecting that. "Don't go getting an even bigger ego. It's not like that. It's just that she's in the wedding, and I already told you no shenanigans with members of the wedding party, but since you chose not to listen, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"Which is why you decided to take forever on your entrée and let Jeanette think you're an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"I know. Geez, no need to get so defensive. Though … you probably could afford to drink a little less, all things considered." Zoe rolled her eyes, "Zoe, Jeanette's a big girl. Don't you think she's got a right to decide who she does and does not want to go out with?"

"She doesn't know you like I do. Either you see her as a one-night-stand, or you're just using her to get to me."

"Get to you?"

"You know what I mean."

"I most certainly don't."

"Wade, come on. I answered your questions. Can you please just take me home."

"First, I want you to agree that what you did in there was childish, and agree to never try and mess with or mess up my dates again."

"If you agree to not date any members of the wedding party."

"This isn't a negotiation. You wanna go home, don't you?"

Zoe sighed, "You know, if you could just go out on a simple, wholesome date with a girl and drop her off at home like a gentleman, none of this would have happened."

"How do you know I wasn't going to do just that?"

"Because you're Wade." He shot her angry look, "Come on-"

"Come on what? You think you know me so well, think you know everything about me? You don't, okay. And I can be a gentleman if I wanna be. But maybe Jeanette didn't want me to be a gentleman. You ever think of that? Maybe she wanted a one-night-stand with me. I don't know. I don't know what would've happened tonight if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't what? Already been at the restaurant you two came to. You think I wanted you there? I was on a date!"

"I saw," Wade said bitterly. Then, he let out a long breath and brushed his hair out of his face, "Why does it always get like this? Why can't we just have a conversation without losing it with each other? I mean, generally, I'm a pretty even-tempered guy, but somehow, you always get me all riled up."

Zoe nodded, "I know what you mean. I've always bottled up feelings like anger so they didn't get in the way, but you always seem to make them come exploding out."

"So what do we do about that?"

Zoe shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, I thought we had a better handle on things. The truce was working pretty well."

"Yeah, but all this fighting, it isn't just about what happened the night of the Bluebell Battle."

"I know," Zoe said meekly.

They sat like that for a while. Finally, Wade spoke, "I guess I should take you home, huh?" Zoe nodded, "All right." He started the car up again, and the rode along in silence for a while.

Then, out of nowhere, Zoe burst out laughing. Wade turned to look at her, "Maybe you are wasted after all."

Zoe shook her head, "No, it's that song from the shower. It's playing on the radio."

"And that's funny because?"

Zoe just shook her head and kept laughing. Then, somehow, Wade wound up laughing too. He turned the radio volume up louder so they could hear the music.

 

"Thanks for the ride," Zoe said as Wade held her door open for her. He just nodded, "Sure. Anytime."

Zoe caught her reflection in the car's window and was surprised to see that she was smiling. In spite of everything, the night had actually turned out okay. She would have to call Andrew and thank him again, as well as beg him not to write her off, but that could wait until tomorrow. He was probably already in bed anyway.

"Listen, I'm sorry about ruinin' your date. I never would have taken Jeanette to that restaurant if I'd known-"

"It's fine. I mean, I kind of ruined your date too."

"Kind of?" his tone was accusatory, but he was smiling.

"Well, nobody got injured, right? That's means it's not the world's worst date."

Wade smiled as he walked Zoe to her door. She placed the key in the lock, struggling a little.

"Here." He took the key from her, his hand grazing hers briefly. She felt a spark shoot up her arm. Where did that come from? "You just gotta jiggle it is all." He handed the key back to her, holding the door open for her.

"Um, thanks." She said, shooting him an awkward smile. God, what is wrong with me tonight? "Well, um, thanks for the ride."

Wade nodded. She expected him to turn around, but he just kept standing there. He was leaning against the threshold, his back pushing the door open. His eyes were glued to hers, and he was smiling shyly at her. She felt her breath quicken. This was such a strange night.

"I have to, um, call Anna." And kill her for sending us to the same restaurant.

Wade nodded again, but he still wasn't leaving.

"So, I should, um, probably…" she pointed behind her. "And you should probably-"

"Oh, right." He said. He straightened up as if remembering himself. "Yeah, I guess I should head-"

"Unless you wanted to come in?" It was out of her mouth before she even had time to process what she was saying. Whoa, where did that come from? Wade's eyebrows went up past his hairline for the second time that night. Okay Zoe, backtrack. This does not have to be awkward. "I mean, if you wanted to hang out." She added, trying to sound casual.

"Have some tea or something?" Wade asked, offering her a trademark Kinsella smirk.

Zoe chuckled, "Yeah."

Wade nodded, and made the rest of the way into her place, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter Six

"So, did you actually want tea? Because I do happen to have some."

Wade shrugged. He was standing by the door, glancing around. He had been here before, of course. First to come strike up the truce with Zoe, and then again after the shower. He should be pretty familiar with the layout by now. Still, he felt awkward, out of place.

"You can sit down if you want."

Wade nodded and took a seat on the couch. He watched Zoe get tea bags and mugs out of the cupboard in her apartment's small kitchen. She filled a teapot up with water and put it on the stove. There was something kind of nice about seeing her so domestic. The Zoe he knew was generally uptight, which was part of her charm. Still, seeing her relaxed at home, making tea in a kitchen, well, it was a nice image. For a second, he couldn't help but picture her with her hair up in a ponytail, wearing an apron, flour staining her cheeks as an adorable little girl who looked remarkably like her came in to ask if the cookies were done. It was a bizarre image. Wade hadn't the slightest idea where it had come from. He shook his head to clear it and focused again on Zoe. She was heading over to him.

"It will probably be ten minutes or so for the water to boil, and then another ten for the tea to steep."

"Steep?"

"Yeah. It's what they call the part where the tea bags sit in the water and become tea."

Wade nodded, "And where did you come by this impressive tea-makin' vocabulary?"

"Wiki-How."

Wade chuckled, "Seriously?"

"What? I was seeing this guy, Mark, and he invited his sister over for tea. I just didn't want to mess it up."

Wade nodded, "Wow. Meetin' the family. Sounds like it was serious."

"I guess." Zoe said with a shrug.

"So, what happened to Mark?"

Zoe shrugged again, "How do you feel about chamomile? Because that's all I have."

"Chamomile's fine."

"I developed quite a taste for it when I moved to Boston."

"Is it like, a big chamomile place here?"

"No. I just had trouble sleeping. The noises of the city weren't as … calming, as they had once been."

Wade nodded. "Do you like it here? Other than the noises, I mean."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah. It's nice. It's not as fast-paced as New York, but not as slow as Alabama. It's a good comfortable middle."

"That's good, I guess."

"It is. It was the right choice for me Wade. The right choice for everyone really. I mean, can you imagine if I had stayed in Bluebell?" I imagine it everyday, Wade thought. "Who knows what sort of havoc I would have wreaked if I had stayed? I might've-"

"Maybe it's best if we don't talk about that."

Zoe nodded, "You're probably right. No need to stir up things when we're actually getting along here."

The pot started to whistle and Zoe headed back to the kitchen. Wade wasn't sure about sitting watching her again. In a way, he felt calm watching her, content. In another way, he felt anxious, restless. Wade had never been good at sitting still. He used to get in trouble for fidgeting in class when he was a kid. Watching Zoe got him riled up, and he didn't like sitting there like a useless idiot while she did all the work, even if all the work was just making tea. He rose and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"That's all right. I mean, you're the guest, so-"

"I'm not really a guest-"

"So what are you then?"

Good question, "Just let me do something. Please."

"You're like a child." Zoe said with a laugh, "Here, you can pour the water into the mugs, I'll go grab some coasters."

"I'm on it."

Zoe shot him a smile and headed for the cabinet. Wade poured the contents of the teapot into the mugs and let the teabags get settled in the water.

"Where do you keep the honey?"

"What?"

"Honey. Always makes tea taste better."

"We didn't all grow up on Agnes's sweet tea. Some of us like a little bitterness."

"Well, I like a little honey. And just 'cause I add a little sweet doesn't mean it becomes pure sugar. It's all about findin' that balance, ya know?"

 

Zoe sighed, "Top shelf." She said, pointing. He reached up, and his shirt rose a little. Why did he have to keep reaching for things? As if Zoe did not have enough reasons to hate high shelves. She averted her eyes as quickly as she could. The last thing she needed was for Wade to catch her staring. She needed to busy herself. She had already located the coasters, but they were up kind of high, and she didn't want to ask Wade to reach for yet another thing. Maybe she had something in one of the lower cabinets. She went to look, turning when she heard Wade curse.

Apparently, he had splashed himself with some of the boiling water in the mugs.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" He gave her a look, letting her know how stupid he thought that question was, "Here, let me see."

She came over to take a look at his hand. It was warm; no surprise there. It was callused. That made sense; Wade played guitar. And it was very large. Her hand felt so tiny in comparison. For some reason, she found herself thinking of that scene in Tarzan where Tarzan and Jane touch hands for the first time. Not that she had not touched Wade's hand before. She had more than touched it. She distinctly remembered his hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her, grazing her arms as he hurriedly ridded her of her sweater, gently brushing the hair out of her face as she tried to catch her breath and rationalize her drunken behavior. Gently. It was an interesting word. At the time, she would never have used the word gently to describe Wade Kinsella. Now though, she knew he could be very gentle when he wanted to be. He could talk gently, looking at her with such unthreatening, unwavering affection. She imagined he could kiss gently too. As animal as Wade was, he found a way to be gentle with her. The thought made her blush more than the image of his exposed abdomen, or the memory of making out with him in her car.

She brought her mind back to the task at hand. "It should be fine if you run it under water, though I might have some cream in my room that can speed up the process. I'll go check."

She ran to her room and searched for the cream. Once she found it, she started to head back, then stopped. Maybe it would be good to take a moment to steady herself.

This feeling wasn't unfamiliar. She remembered it well in fact. Wade had made her dizzy like this before. The whole shortness of breath, heart beating fast; she felt it all before with Wade. But nothing had ever happened, and there was a reason for that. A few reasons, actually. First off, there was George. Well, he was out of the picture now. Those crazy feelings were long dead, thank god. Then, there was the whole womanizing thing. There was the fact how whenever she tried to confront Wade about having feelings for her, he had just deflected and made her feel like an idiot. And he had always seemed like it was just about sex. He had never seemed interested in more than that, and that wasn't Zoe. But Lavon had said Wade had real feelings, not just sex feelings. And he seemed too. They had moments, she couldn't deny that. And sometimes he was sweet with her, mostly when he thought nobody was looking. And the hurt in his eyes after the Bluebell Battle, the way he was still hurting about it after all this time? There was no question. Wade had feelings, real feelings, strong feelings. But where did that leave her?

What did she feel? She didn't really know. Did she feel something for Wade? Yes, obviously she did. That's why she was hiding out. But did she feel anything more than an attraction? She knew she had to be sure. She'd hurt him once. If she was going to even consider going there … but no, he still lived in Bluebell, and she lived in Boston. She was happy here. Even if there could be something, there still couldn't. Long distance relationships don't work, especially when the relationship would be primarily based on sexual attraction, and they wouldn't be able to have sex. For all she knew, it would only take a week for Wade to end up in bed with someone else. But, no. Even as she thought it, she somehow knew he wouldn't. It would make sense for him to, but somehow, she just knew … she needed to get back out there. She had gathered her thoughts. She knew where she stood. Nothing could happen. And Wade had an injury. It was minor, but still. She should get back out there. So she did.

 

After finding the honey, Wade had gone to pour the water. He made the mistake of turning to look at Zoe. She was bending down to get something from a cabinet of something, and it gave him a good view of her butt. Now, in his business, Wade knew how important it was to never get distracted when dealing with hot things. However, this was Zoe. He couldn't always help himself. Next thing he knew, his hand was burning. She took his hand, going into doctor mode. It felt nice, having her sit so close, tending to him, looking after him. Even if it was purely as a patient, he liked knowing she cared. He could have sworn he saw her blush, but that must have been something else. Why would she blush? He had read into things before, thinking Zoe thought of him a certain way, and he had just gotten burned. Best to avoid jumping to the wrong conclusions.

She went to her room to get cream for him, and while he waited, he went to run his hand under water. She seemed to be taking a while, which concerned him a little. It was dumb. He was the one with the minor injury, so why was he worrying about her. Zoe could take care of herself. That was one of the things he liked about her. Sure, she was lost in rural Alabama, but in a city like this, she could navigate herself just fine. She'd been living here all by herself long enough.

"Doc-" He started to call.

"I'm here," She said, cutting him off, "Sorry about that."

She handed him the cream. He couldn't help but notice how careful she was to avoid touching him, holding the bottle out by the tip so his skin couldn't graze hers as he took it. "You okay there, doc?"

She nodded, "Fine." She replied briskly. There was something different in her demeanor, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

"You sure, 'cause you seem-"

"Just tired. Maybe you should get going."

"Are you kiddin'? If I get burned makin' somethin', I'm damn well gonna drink it." He chuckled, waiting for her to smile, but she didn't.

"Well, I think I have some to-go cups." She turned to the kitchen and got a travel mug out, "Here. You can give it back to me later. Or don't. Whatever. I mean, I have more, so …" She trailed off. "Goodnight Wade." She put it on the counter and waited for him to take it, but he didn't. He just stared at her, and she shifted, trying to dodge his gaze.

"Zoe, are you all right?"

"I told you. I'm tired." She replied hostilely.

"So much for no more fightin'." Wade muttered bitterly.

"I'm not trying to fight. I'm just … agh! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"What am I makin' difficult, Doc?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing. You're not … you didn't do anything wrong." She plopped down on the couch, "That's me. I'm the one who keeps getting it wrong." Her voice dropped, but Wade could still make out what she was saying, "I'm the one who keeps screwing up."

He plopped down beside her, "Zoe." He said, but she wouldn't look at him. She just kept staring at her lap, playing with her thumbs. "Zoe." He tried again. He gently turned her head up to face him, and when he pulled his hand back, he noticed it was wet, "Hey. What's … what's got you cryin'?"

Zoe shook her head, "You know what has me crying, Wade. I keep screwing everything up with us. I just keep-"

"Hey, hey, what're you talkin' about?"

"The Bluebell Battle. I was horrible to you. And now … now I'm just doing the same thing. I can't seem to help myself."

"What do you … Zoe, I have the money, okay, I got my bar. I can't say I'm thrilled about what went down back then but … but how are you, I mean, what do you mean about doin' it again? That doesn't … I have the bar."

Zoe let out a bitter laugh, "Come on, Wade. We both know that it was never about the money."

"What are you … what are you talkin' about?"

She shook her head, "Forget it. It doesn't matter. I don't want to open that can of worms right now." Wade just stared at her, confused, "I just … I just don't want to hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. That seemed to be the wrong thing, because she inched forward on the couch, shrugging him off.

"Please just go Wade."

"I don't … I don't wanna leave you when you're like this."

"I won't be like this if you … if you just go."

Sighing, Wade stood. "So, it's my fault then, is it?" He tried not to be angry, but what she said had hurt.

"No, it's just … it's just us."

Crazy, crazy woman. Why did he keep doing this to himself? He should know better by now, but he didn't. "I guess … I guess I'll go then. But Zoe, if you need somethin'-"

"Just go, Wade." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said with a huff. And then he was out the door. So much for tea.

 

"What's that smile about?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, no phone call from Zoe." She said happily. She grabbed a bagel and plopped it in the toaster. Jesse went to the refrigerator to grab her some jam.

"And here I thought it was about me." He teased. She shoved him playfully, "You will see her you know? And she will yell at you."

Anna nodded, "But her date is clearly over by now, which means she could call. If she isn't, it means that, A), she's not as mad at me as she should be, or B) she's preoccupied with … other things."

Jesse sighed, "Anna, sweetie, I'm all for seein' my brother happy, but do you really think it'll be so easy as sending them on separate dates to the same restaurant?"

Anna shook her head, "Of course not. It's a process." Just then, her phone rang, "It's Zoe." She said, looking at the caller I.D.

"Aren't you gonna get it."

Anna shrugged, "It's late. I could be asleep. She'll track me down eventually."

 

It took an eternity for Zoe to fall asleep. She kept thinking about Wade, and everything that had happened. She couldn't help but wish that Anna had fallen in love with just about anyone other than a Kinsella. Not that it wasn't sort of nice to know how Wade was doing. She was so confused. Everything felt so out of her control, and Zoe Hart hated being out of control.

Needless to say, after finally, finally falling asleep, she was not thrilled to be awoken by her phone going off.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Zoe. Hi, it's Andrew."

She sat up, "Andrew. Hi."

"I just wanted to thank you for the bagels."

Zoe smiled. Her nervous energy had been productive if nothing else. She had ordered a box of her favorite Boston bagels to be sent to Andrew's place. They weren't New York bagels or anything, but they were pretty good, "Yeah, well, where I come from, nothing says I'm sorry for the worst date ever than a box of bagels."

"That wasn't the worst date ever. Something tells me, Jack, the Ripper's date's didn't have the best time."

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding. But seriously, it wasn't so bad. It was … awkward, but, not so bad."

"Well, thanks for that." She glanced at the clock, "God, how can it be morning already."

"I take it you didn't have the best time after we parted ways."

"That's an understatement."

"Well, let me make it up to you. What do you have going on today?"

Zoe took out her planner. The bachelorette party was in a couple days, so she had some prep work to do, but if something could take her mind off Wade and the mess that was her life, it might be worth playing hooky for a couple hours. Besides, after the stunt Anna pulled last night, she kind of owed her.

"Nothing. Why, what did you have in mind?"

 

"I keep screwing everything up with us. I just don't want to hurt you."

Wade kept running Zoe's words over in his head. What had she meant? There was definitely something going on. He wanted answers.

At the same time, he just wanted to forget. Why was he doing this to himself again? It was a terrible idea to go down this road with Zoe Hart. Why could he never seem to help it?

"Hello?"He said, picking up his phone.

"Wade. Hey, how'd your date go?"

Wade smiled. It was nice being able to talk to his big brother about stuff like girls. He never got that before; by the time Wade had been old enough to start dating, Jesse had been long gone. As much as Wade missed his father, he was grateful that the loss had brought his brother back into his life, "Oh, you know. Fine." Okay, so it wasn't an honest answer, but Wade really didn't want to go into it.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just … I heard you got a surprise guest. Figured that might've put on a damper on things." Wade smirked. Girls shared everything, didn't they?

"Well, I can't say the night ended exactly how I would've liked, but … it was fine."

"Wade, as your brother, I want to ask you somethin', and I want you to answer honestly."

"Shoot."

"Do you have feelings for Zoe?"

Wade laughed, trying to suppress the sick feeling forming in his belly. "Jess, come on-"

" 'Cause if you do, I think you should go for it."

Wade's jaw practically dropped, "What?"

"Come on, Wade. You're both single, and she's a nice girl. What've you got to lose?"

Wade rolled his eyes. Jesse may have a fancy college degree, with a fancy job, but he clearly knew nothing about his brother, or Zoe Hart, "Look, I don't know where you'd get an insane idea like that-"

"I got the same idea last time I saw you two together, and it don't seem like much has changed."

"Jess-"

"I've seen how you look at her Wade. And dad … dad would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"I've got my bar. Got my pick of girlfriends. Got you back in my life. Trust me Jess, I'm doin' just fine."

"I just-"

"Jess, who are you talkin' too?" Wade heard Anna ask. Jesse told her.

"Sorry about that-"

"Don't worry about it. Go be with your girl." Wade desperately just wanted to hang up on Jesse, but they'd both put a lot of work into fixing their relationship, and he wasn't going to throw it all away over Zoe Hart.

"Wade-"

"Jess."

"Just think about what I said."

Wade snorted, "Fine. Say hey to Anna for me."

This needed to stop. He needed to get Zoe Hart out of his head. He would go for a run. Maybe, when he got back, he would be sane again.

 

Andrew and her were going to see a baseball game. It was simple and fun, and for the first time in a while, Zoe was actually excited for a date. She was still getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. He was, like, seven minutes early. It was a little annoying because she completely wasn't ready yet, but Zoe did like punctuality.

"Just a second." She called, only to be met with a slightly more aggressive knock.

When she opened the door, it wasn't Andrew on the other side. It was Wade.

"Wade? What-?"

"What the hell happened last night, Doc?" He asked, stepping past her.

"Come on in, why don't you." She said, annoyed.

He was looking at her, frustrated, "Are you gonna answer me?" He asked.

"I don't … why are you even here?"

"I'm here for answers. I'm sick of this. The games. The back and forth. We were havin' fun last night, and then you did a one-eighty and kicked me out."

"I … I was just trying to do what was right." Zoe stammered.

"What does that even mean?"

Zoe shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. Then, she heard a tap on her door, and turned, "Um, hi." Andrew said awkwardly.

"Hey. I'll just be a sec."

Wade rolled his eyes, "God forbid you actually finish a conversation with me."

"This isn't a conversation Wade, it's an ambush."

He sighed, running his hands down his face, "I just want to have an honest talk." He said, slightly calmer.

"I'll just wait downstairs," Andrew said.

"Yeah, you do that." Wade said, at the same time as Zoe said, "That's not necessary."

"Seriously?" Wade asked, his anger clearly rising again.

"Yes, seriously. You say you want honest, but trust me, you don't. Honesty has never even been an option with you. If you had been honest after I screwed up at the Bluebell battle, or if you'd been honest beforehand-"

"You're blamin' me. That's rich. That's really rich, Doc."

"Maybe I should just-"

"No!" Zoe all but screamed at Andrew. Then she winced and shot him an apologetic smile. Then, she turned back to the fuming man in her living room, "Wade, I think you need to cool off, okay?"

He shook his head, "You are unbelievable. Tryin' to pin it all on me."

"I'm not!" she yelled. Then, quieter, gentler, she repeated, "I'm not. It's just how things work with us, Wade. This is exactly why we … why I … I just … we both need to cool off. Andrew and I are going to a baseball game. You should go do something fun too. Something relaxing, and uncomplicated. Something that makes you happy."

Wade smirked bitterly, "So, you're tellin' me to, what, call Jeannette, or-?"

"No, that's not … look, Wade, I have a date. And a life. My life is in Boston, and yours is in Bluebell, so maybe it's best if, until the rehearsal we just … just stay away from each other."

It was like all the anger drained out of Wade. He looked like a kicked puppy, "It's really that horrible for you to be around me?"

"No, that's not what I …"

"Well fine." He said, picking up steam again, "I've done just fine without you these past five years. Better than fine actually. The second you left, everyone's lives just got better."

That hurt. It shouldn't have. He was right. She knew he was. It was why she had left. Still, to hear it out loud, and from Wade of all people … "Why don't you go live your better life then. Find some bimbo and live your perfect, empty little life!"

"Maybe I will." He said, pushing past her, and past Andrew.

"Fine!" She yelled after him.

"Fine!" He called back over his shoulder.

Once he was gone, she noticed Andrew reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a tissue pack and handed it to her. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "Thanks."

Andrew nodded, "We don't have to go to the game if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to. I really want to. Trust me."

"Because it's relaxing and uncomplicated?" He asked.

"Oh, no, Andrew, I …"

"Look, we can do whatever you want. We can go, or not. I'm happy to be here for you … as your friend."

"Just a friend?" she asked, disappointed.

"I think … I think you need to work out whatever's going on between you and Wade."

"There's nothing…" she started, but Andrew just shook his head and gave her a knowing look that shut her up, "Will you still go to the wedding with me?"

He smiled kindly at her, "I wouldn't miss it."

 

"I can't believe you did that!" Anna yelled.

"I thought you wanted to push them together," Jesse responded. He had thought Anna would be happy when he told her about his meddling, but she had just gotten angry and started pacing.

"I do. But you have to be subtle about it. You can't just outright say it. They're not ready for that yet. Oh, I just know this is gonna blow up."

She paused for a minute, and Jesse took the opportunity to pull her into a hug, "I really was just tryin' to help. Please don't be mad."

Anna shook her head against his chest, "I know your heart was in the right place." She said reluctantly.

There was a knock at the door, and they both looked up, pulling away. Jesse went to the door and saw Wade standing there, looking defeated, "Hey bro. Know any good fishing spots around here? I really, really need to get away."

Jesse smiled, "I have just the thing."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Who knew you could find a good fishing spot near all this city?" Wade said, looking around. After using his IPad to get Wade a Boston Fishing Permit, Jesse had taken him to The Charles River Esplanade, one of the top rated fishing spots in Boston. It was a nice spot. Wade could see some skyscrapers from where they were, but the water itself was surrounded by nice, fresh greenery. It was a little different than he was used to, but it was still fishing.

"I'm not sure I'd call Boston the city." Jesse said as he got the rods and reels out of the trunk, "I mean, it's not Bluebell by a long-shot, but it's not exactly Manhattan either."

Wade chuckled, "You sound like Zoe." His face fell as soon as he said it. Jesse shot him a look, but said nothing, "Let's fish." Wade said, grabbing some of the stuff from Jesse.

 

It was a shame about Andrew. He was a cute, nice guy, and Zoe had had a great time at the baseball game with him. It seemed he was quite the fan, actually. He knew all the trivia, which was pretty awesome. It might have been fun to pursue something with him, but Zoe knew that was the problem. Fun could not be the basis for a relationship. Sure, you didn't want it to be miserable, but you needed more than just fun. It would have been totally unfair to him. Zoe wished she could take the credit, say she had done the right thing, but he had been the one to call her on it. She was lucky though because he was willing to be her friend, spend time with her, even pretend to be her boyfriend for the wedding. A lot of guys wouldn't have done that.

It was good too because she could talk to him about the Wade situation. She wanted to talk to Anna, but Anna was marrying Wade's brother. She was biased. Wade may not have picked up on how Anna forced a double date, but it was clear to Zoe. Anna had an agenda. Maybe it was about setting her and Wade up, or maybe she just wanted them to work out their issues. Regardless, Anna clearly had an agenda, and though Zoe knew her friend would never do anything to intentionally harm her, she still thought she should be careful.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't touched base with Anna since that little incident.

Next thing she knew, she was standing outside Anna's front door, banging as hard as she could.

"Wow. Somebody's in a mood." Anna said, stepping aside for hurricane Zoe to enter.

"Well, you never called me back, and after that stunt you pulled-"

"Hey. I'm a bride here. You can't get mad at a bride." Anna's hands had gone up defensively, but Zoe did not appreciate the small smirk her friend was clearly trying to suppress. Rolling her eyes, she scanned the room for Jesse. The last thing she needed was for any of this conversation to get back to Wade. Not that she knew what she was going to say, of course, but better safe than sorry, "So, where's your groom?"

"He took Wade fishing."

Zoe froze. "Seriously? Fishing?" It was all she could think to say. Anna had seen Wade. He had come here, not off to get with some girl, after their altercation? What did that mean? Was he angry with her? Was he just hurt? How was it she had gone nearly half a decade without thinking of this guy, and now she couldn't not think of him.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at her, and Zoe hated how superior her friend was getting to act. "It is a common pastime around here."

"Well, how, I mean, how is he? How did he seem?" Angry? Hurt? Drunk? Completely over everything? Zoe stopped herself from voicing everything on her mind, but she was kind of dying to know.

"Honestly, a little frustrated. Why, what happened?"

Zoe sighed, plopping her purse down on Anna's coffee table. Anna shot her a sympathetic smile, then said, "Wait, give me a sec; I'll grab us some iced tea." The word tea made Zoe wince. "What?"

"Nothing. You got anything else?"

"I have one of those weird fruity water drinks you like."

"Perfect," Zoe said, giving Anna an awkward, toothy smile. Anna went to the kitchen, and Zoe could hear her going through the cupboards. A second later, she was back. She handed Zoe a bottle of water as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Zoe sighed. She was not really ready to get into it, nor was she ready to let Anna off the hook just yet. After all, this might never have happened without Anna's interference. Her and Wade had a truce; they were working well together. "Well, you could start by asking me how my date went, unless Jeanette already reported back, though I did get the impression that she was an innocent bystander. "

Anna shook her head, "No anger, remember?"

Stupid maid-of-honor rules. Zoe groaned, "I know, it's just … why did you have to do that? Sending us to the same restaurant? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"If you can't answer that question yourself, then I can't help you?"

"Come on. He lives in another state; we have totally different interests, totally different personalities. You can't seriously see us together."

Anna shook her head, "Well, it's your life. You have to figure out what you want."

Zoe took a sip of her water, "See, this whole talking circles around the issue, that's why I never liked psych. If you have an opinion, why not just tell me?"

"Because you don't want to hear it. And when you're ready to hear it, you won't need me to tell you."

Zoe shook her head, frustrated, "Well, since I can't yell at you, and you won't give me advice, why don't we touch base on some wedding prep stuff. I know I totally screwed up the shower, but I swear, the bachelorette party is going to be off the chain. Are the kids still saying that?"

Anna laughed, "All right. What have you got planned?"

 

"So, where did we land on that whole bachelor party issue?"

"Not sure. You got a little preoccupied being jealous of George Tucker."

"I wasn't …" Wade shook his head. He was not getting dragged into this. "Are you gonna answer the question or not?"

Jesse sighed and checked his line, "Yeah. I guess we can have one."

Wade smiled, "Great."

"So, we're really not gonna talk about-?"

"I came out here to clear my head, okay?"

Jesse nodded, "Think I got a bite. Give me a hand?"

"Sure."

 

It seemed that Wade was respecting what Zoe had said. She hadn't seen him for weeks. It was weird. She had gone years without seeing Wade, or anyone from Bluebell really, and she had been fine. Now, she found herself missing him, thinking about him, dreaming about him …

She kept having this one dream where they were at Anna's bachelorette party, and Wade was one of the strippers. It was really weird.

Now the night of the actual party had come, and Zoe had to make sure that it wasn't another dream because she didn't think she could take it. It would be easier if she could drink, but after last time, she didn't want to risk it. She was not ruining another one of Anna's pre-wedding events, even though she seemed to have a talent for doing just that. No alcohol today. Not for her.

"Hey, Zoe," Jeannette said.

Zoe put on a smile and turned to her friend, "Hey. Having a good time?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But, I mean, the party hasn't really started yet." That was true. They were still waiting for Anna to show up. "Listen, have you heard from Wade?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me? He slept with you and never called?" Zoe wasn't sure how to feel. Annoyed? Angry? Jealous? She felt bad for Jeanette, passed at Wade, a little responsible for not doing more to stop it …

"No, nothing like that. He was a perfect gentleman when we went out. I just haven't heard from him since."

Okay, so he hadn't slept with her. And she didn't seem heartbroken. She didn't even seem clingy. She just seemed curious, and maybe a little disappointed. Maybe it wasn't the disaster Zoe thought it would be.

"I … Wade and I aren't exactly close, but you could mention it to Anna or Jesse." She finally said.

Jeanette nodded, "So, how are you doing?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, and Jeanette looked down awkwardly. Then Zoe remembered that Jeanette thought she had a drinking problem. She could correct her, but that would just make it seem true, and honestly, Zoe did not have the energy for that kind of argument right now. "Um, it's been great catching up, but I need to check Anna's ETA, so, talk later?" Jeanette nodded and Zoe walked off, wishing she could have a drink.

 

"Welcome to your bachelor party, buddy!" Wade said, taking off Jesse's blindfold. They were in what appeared to be a kids arcade, except there were no kids.

"Wade, what …?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a classic Bluebell huntin' cabin bachelor party, but this ain't Bluebell, and I just don't know the area well enough," Wade said, smiling. He rubbed behind his ear as he added, "Plus, the last time I did one of those, it, uh, didn't turn out so great."

Jesse smiled, "I remember."

"Yeah, so, anyway, that was out. I thought of a shootin' range, but that ain't never as much fun. Then, I thought, what is a bachelor party really about? Ain't it about sayin' goodbye to bein' single and immature and doin' all the things your wife would yell at you for? So then I thought, video games, and roller-skatin', and all the other things you'll be too mature to do now that you're a husband and startin' a family." Jesse's eyebrows went up. There was a small smile playing on his lips. Wade wasn't sure if Jesse was pleased or making fun of him, but he powered on, "So I found this place, rented it out, brought in some beer and some fun, figured we'd let you say goodbye to your immaturity in style." Jesse nodded as he paced the arcade, "So?"

Jesse chuckled, "This is great, Wade. Thanks."

Wade grinned, "Race you to the whack-a-mole."

 

"Zoe, this is amazing," Anna said, taking in the room.

Zoe hugged her friend, "Anything for you. Plus, you know what they say, third time's the charm."

"What was the second time?"

"Uh … let's just enjoy the party."

Zoe did feel like she put together a pretty great bachelorette party. Having a mom in PR and a friend in party planning had taught her a thing or two over the years. Plus, she knew Anna pretty well and knew what her friend what appreciate. Anna was sweet and a good listener, but also kind of silly. She had a raunchy sense of humor, which was perfect for a bachelorette party.

In putting the party together, Zoe had pulled out all the stops. She booked the best club she could find and rented the place out. She put together the perfect playlist, complete with Anna's favorite song, "Dearly Beloved," by Faith Hill which was currently playing on repeat. She got a bunch of naughty looking treats from a great bakery she had scouted out. She had gotten a disco ball, and she had the whole night planned out, right up to the strippers. Her mind kept flashing to Wade when she thought of that part, but she tried to ignore it.

"All right, game time!" Zoe called, getting everyone's attention. "This game is called, I wish I was Anna because …" all the girls laughed, "Anna, the truth is, all of your friends secretly hate you for being more awesome than us, so, we wrote down all the reasons we are jealous of you and now, I am going to read them to you."

Zoe took the note cards she had collected from everyone before the part and began reading, "I wish I was Anna because her fiancé is hot." Everyone laughed, "I wish I was Anna because her wedding dress is perfect. I wish I was Anna because she's getting married. I wish I was Anna because, she doesn't have my mother," eventually Zoe got to her own, "I wish I was Anna because she has the best Maid-Of-Honor in the world. Hm. I wonder who wrote that one."

 

"So, now I'm sleeping on the couch. And that, my man, is what you have to look forward to my friend." Mickey said, taking a sip of his beer. Mickey was one of Jesse's colleagues. He was a cool enough guy, but Wade wished he could have invited more Bluebellians. Well, at least Lavon was coming to the wedding.

"Hey, Mickey, are we a bunch of girls here? Stop talkin' an' game up."

The group laughed and headed back to the games. As Wade made to follow them, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Jess, whatever you want tonight."

Jesse nodded, "I'm glad to hear you say that, 'cause I want to talk about Zoe. About you and Zoe, I mean."

Wade sighed. He should have seen this coming. Still, he was a man of his word, and he had downed a beer or two. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought, "What do'ya wanna know?"

"What's goin' on there? And don't tell me it's nothin'-"

"But it is. Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't once want there to be somethin' there, I'm not even gonna pretend there isn't a part of me that still wants that, but nothin' is gonna happen."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I'm not her type."

"Wade, I'm gettin' married tomorrow, but you need to know that me and Anna, we didn't happen overnight. It took work, a lot of effort on my part to get her, and a lot of effort to keep her. It is not supposed to be easy, but that don't mean it can't be worth it. The girl of your dreams doesn't just show up on your doorstep and tell you whatever you want for her is yours for the taking, but if you work hard enough …"

"It wouldn't matter. Look, you don't know Zoe the way I do. She has these big ideas about her life and how it has to be. She's gotta be a successful surgeon with this big successful life, and I just … I don't fit into that picture."

"Wade, you own a bar, you have some money, good friends. Don't talk like your life means nothin'."

Wade shook his head, "I ain't sayin' it does. But that stuff won't matter to her. A girl like Zoe needs a Prince Charmin' type to swoop in and be her hero. That's not me."

Jesse shook his head, "I don't know. I think it could be."

 

"You are so lucky Anna." One girl gushed.

"Yeah, Jesse's such a catch."

"Do they all come out like that in Alabama?"

Anna shrugged, "Ask Zoe. She used to live there."

Zoe was tempted to shoot daggers at Anna with her eyes, but it was her party, so she decided to let it go. Once Anna was good and married, then she could get revenge.

"Zoe, you lived in Alabama?" Zoe nodded, "What was it like? Are all the guys like Jesse?"

"Jesse was definitely one of a kind." Zoe said, smiling at Anna, "Our girl got lucky."

"So there the same as jerks you meet around here then?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, sure, there are some jerks, but there are others who are … who make really good friends. If your smart, you keep them close, don't push them away." Sighing, Zoe got up and said, "I'm gonna go get some more food out of the kitchen."

Anna followed her, "Hey. You wanna talk about it?" She asked, putting a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

Zoe didn't answer. Instead, she started unwrapping a pastry platter, licking the frosting off her finger as she did so. "You should be enjoying your party." She said.

"I am. Really I am. But I'm also concerned about my friend."

Zoe picked the platter up over her head and turned back toward the main room, "Don't be." She said, balancing the tray as she headed back out.

Nobody was interested in the food though. It seemed the strippers had arrived when Zoe was in the kitchen. None of then resembled Wade in the slightest, and Zoe didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

Then again, she wouldn't necessarily know if they resembled Wade. Sure, she'd seem him shirtless. In fact, she'd seem him shirtless a lot. And in boxers. Again, a lot, but not quite as much as shirtless. Still, she'd never seen him completely exposed. Except in her head. Okay, so she'd had the odd fantasy about him. It wasn't a crime. The guy looked like a Greek God. She'd be blind not to see it, and completely devoid of any form of sex-drive if she didn't find him … enticing.

It wasn't enough though. You needed a foundation. Like friendship. But they had that didn't they? Kind of. She knew she missed him now, and it wasn't because of his body. She liked being around him, and that came down to more than how he looked. It was the way he acted, the things he said, the way he looked at her …

Zoe put down her pastry and headed out of the club.

 

The party had been a blast. There had even been strippers, though Wade had kept his distance. He wasn't as into that as he used to be. Plus, he just kept thinking of Zoe, and he was trying to keep her off his mind. She had a boyfriend, and she had no interest in him. She had made that very clear. It was best for all involved if he did his best to forget about her.

Jesse was staying at Anna's tonight, so he would have the place to himself. He was happy for them; it was cute how they couldn't be away from each other for a day without missing the other one.

"How was the bachelor party?"

Wade's head shot up at Zoe's voice. She was there waiting at Jesse's front door. She sat on the stoop, her arms wrapped around her, holding closed a jean jacket that was way too casual for the dress she was wearing. Wade guessed she just grabbed it because of the cold.

What was she doing here? Wade couldn't think of a reason. He walked past her, getting out his keys, and muttered, "If you're lookin' for Jess he's-"

"Spending the night with Anna." She finished for him, "Yeah, I know."

She continued to stand there, rubbing her arms. He wanted to wrap her up and keep her warm, but she wouldn't want that. Plus he was so confused.

Slowly, cautiously, he asked, "So, uh, what, what are you doing here?"

Zoe shook her head. "I don't know really. I just … I just know I miss you."

His jaw dropped. The look on her face was so genuine. Her eyes were all big and vulnerable. Her voice was quiet, unsure. And Wade was unsure. It was all so confusing.

"I … I'm sorry, you what?" Wade asked. He felt like he was choking, even though he hadn't had anything in his mouth.

"I miss you, Wade." She said again, this time louder, with more conviction, "I know it's crazy." She continued, gesticulating like a mad-woman, "We went years without contact and it was nothing, but now-"

"I don't know if I'd say it was nothing." She winced at his tone, but he didn't regret it. Well, maybe a little. He didn't like to make her wince, but he thought of how he had felt when she had disappeared without so much as a goodbye. If she was going to go all crazy on him, he got to be mad.

"That's not what I meant. This is coming out wrong. I just … can I come in?"

Wade snorted, "You want me to make tea?" He could hear the bitter edge to his voice, but he couldn't help it. He remembered how this had all gone down last time, and he wasn't willing to make the same mistake again. He couldn't keep letting himself make the same mistakes when it came to Zoe Hart.

"I'm sorry Wade." She squeaked, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I know I screwed up. I keep screwing it up." A few tears made there way down her cheeks. If Wade weren't so angry and confused, he probably would have reached out to dry them, "I screwed it up years ago because of George and now … I thought I was doing the right thing, because of the distance and the feelings, but, damn it, I miss you, and I, I just-"

"You just what, Zoe?" Wade growled. And then her lips were on his.


	9. Chapter Eight

For a minute, they just stood like that, lips locked together. Wade wanted to move his arms around her, but he was too shocked. He was the proverbial deer in the headlights, and Zoe was the car that had pretty much run him over.

When Zoe pulled back, she looked like the deer, not the car. Her eyes were wide like a helpless little Bambi, and she looked more confused than he felt, as impossible as it seemed.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry." She said.

"You're … what?" Wade sputtered. His brain still wasn't working.

Zoe did that adorable lip biting thing she did that drove him nuts, "That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have done that."

"So why did you?"

"Because I missed you."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Some people send a card."

"I want you in my life Wade. I really do." She seemed sincere, but then, in true Zoe Hart fashion, she started to ramble and Wade couldn't tell left from right anymore, "I just … I know it's not fair to you, with how you feel about me-"

"Whoa, wait." Wade put his hands up defensively, "How I feel about you? You come and attack me and then-"

"It was hardly an attack," she muttered, sticking her out her lip like a child being scolded.

"Whatever." Wade replied, shaking his head, "Point is, you come over hear and, and kiss me, goin' on about missin' me, and this is supposed to be about how I feel?"

"It's always been about how you feel Wade! If you hadn't fallen for me all those years ago-"

"Who says I fell for you?" Wade was surprised at how casual his voice sounded when all he felt like doing was strangling someone.

"Well, Lavon, for one-"

"What? When did-?"

"After the Bluebell Battle. After I led you on and then went after George, but Wade, I never meant to, I was just so-"

"Doc, slow down, your talkin' all kinds a' nonsense."

Zoe shook her head, "No, you liked me, and I broke your heart and-"

Wade chuckled, "Broke my heart. Sweetheart, you didn't even bruise it."

"You can say that, but I know-"

"You know what? That Lavon came at you with some dumb theory, and you decided to buy it. Newsflash Zoe, not every guy you meet falls in love with you. Tucker should have proved that to you by now, but since he hasn't, let me. I found you attractive, and I would have slept with you, but that's all there has ever been."

"But … but you were always so nice to me. Helping me in little ways that I was too self-absorbed to acknowledge. Driving me around and -"

Wade chuckled again, "I felt sorry for you Zoe. The whole town hated you, and I took pity on a puppy that kept gettin' kicked. Then I realized they were right to hate you at The Bluebell Battle and that was the end of it."

Zoe's eyes widened, "If the reason you were a jerk to me at Anna's dinner party and with the wedding planning really is just because of some bar you got anyway and not some heartbreak or harbored feelings then you, Wade Kinsella, are a first rate asshole."

Wade bowed as though he took it as a compliment, "Sorry to disappoint princess. I ain't been carryin' some great big torch for you these past five years. Truth is, you never crossed my mind."

Zoe looked around, her too-wide eyes darting left and right. Then, her mouth set, and she stomped on Wade's foot.

"Ow!"

"Go to hell." She called over her shoulder before storming off.

 

"Will you stop checking your phone?" Jesse said as he snuggled up to Anna.

"Sorry. It's just I haven't heard from Zoe."

"She's fine," Jesse said, kissing Anna's bare shoulder.

Anna shook her head, "She was weird at the end of the party. Call it a best friend thing, a she's really obvious thing, or an I aced my psyche rotation thing, but I just know she was thinking about Wade."

"Well that's good, right? Maybe their together right now."

Anna shook her head again, "Whatever happened tonight, they're not ready for that. Zoe's still really confused, and Wade's more hurt and mad than he's admitting. If anything were to happen, it would be a disaster."

"I thought you wanted something to-"

"When they're both ready. But they're not. Not right now."

"Well, we only have until the wedding before we ride off in the sunset. What do you suggest exactly?"

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, "Give me a minute."

 

Zoe wasn't surprised to find her phone ringing. She was surprised by the number, "George?"

"Dr. Hart. I would be offended that you assumed my husband was calling, but as I rarely call you, I can understand the confusion."

"Lemon? Why-"

"George and I got a call from your friend Anna. You can tell Jesse congratulations and thanks for the invitation," Even over the phone, Lemon knew how to send the sting, "Anyway, apparently there's a problem with you and Wade."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "She did not call you."

"She thought somebody who was there when, and I'm quoting here, 'everything went down,' might be able to talk some sense into you." Zoe groaned into her pillow, "Look, much as I hate to admit it, you played a role in saving my marriage when it was at risk. The least I can do is help you sort out your love life."

"No love life to think of. Neither guy is interested."

"Well, I'll ignore the bit about another guy for now, but as for Wade Kinsella, trust me, that man is interested in you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I've known Wade my whole life. I've seen him at his lowest point, and his highest and though we've grown apart, I'm not blind to what goes on in his life. I'm not blind to the way he used to look at you, or the way your leavin' affected him. He was heartbroken. Not a lot of people could see it. Not a lot of people would know how to recognize heartbroken on Wade Kinsella but I knew him before those walls of his went up. I know how he looked when he was nine and his dad told him his mom had cancer. I know how he looked when he was ten and the doctor told him she wasn't gonna make it. I know what a heartbroken Wade Kinsella looks like, and let me tell you, Zoe Hart, when you left Alabama, he was heartbroken."

Zoe shook her head, "Look, you've been reading the signs wrong, okay. He just told me-"

Zoe heard a chortle through the phone, "You think he would ever admit it. My dear girl, you obviously don't know him very well."

"You're right. I don't. I do know that he's pushed me away every time I've tried to let him in, and he's only gotten crueler each time. I can't keep putting myself out there. If your hand gets bitten enough time, you stop feeding the animals."

"Since you cannot see me, I'm telling you that I'm rolling my eyes at your dramatics. "

"Lemon!"

"Zoe, listen to me. Wade will push away whatever he wants because he thinks it hurts less if he makes it go away than if he has to watch it go away on his own. The only way to get around that is to prove to him that you're here to stay."

"I am. I'm here to stay, in Boston. And he's in Bluebell. Whatever temporary insanity I had a couple hours ago doesn't change that."

"And the fact that I love George doesn't change the fact that I once cheated on him with a good friend of ours. But we made it work. When it's worth it, you made it work. The question you have to ask yourself is, is Wade Kinsella worth it?"

Before Zoe could answer, the line went dead.

 

Go to hell? Go to hell? How did he go from I've missed you to Go to hell? Wade sat on the bed going over the night. She had shown up unexpectedly and kissed him. He should have been happy. He was happy, but he was also confused. Zoe had a boyfriend and had never shown any interest in him and now she was kissing him. Then she tried to take it back and blame it on him and his feelings? He couldn't let her get away with that. Still, they had been some low blows, the stuff he'd said. He knew he had made her feel like a charity case, and he felt bad about it. Not bad enough to track her down though. He wasn't going to let her use him again and shrug him off scot-free. She didn't get to do that.

He had spent the past week thinking on it, wondering if he should have done or said something differently. There was no point really. He couldn't go back and change it. But tonight he was going to see her at the rehearsal dinner and he didn't know how to act. He did know one thing; strike that, he knew two. One, no matter what, he could not let anything happen between them tonight, and two, he refused to go home alone.


	10. Chapter Nine

Zoe smiled, taking in the scene around her. It felt like the first time she had smiled in years. She had cried herself to sleep last night. Still, tonight was about Anna and Jesse. And it really did look beautiful.

The restaurant was all decked out with twinkly lights. It wasn't The Ritz, but it wasn't some dive bar either. Zoe knew it was Jesse's influence, and maybe hers a little bit. Anna was silly. She had an ironic sense of humor. Traditional and classy wasn't exactly her taste. Still, a rehearsal dinner was nearly as important as the wedding, and Anna had decided on a classic sit-down dinner in a nice restaurant.

Of course, Zoe had booked the place. It had taken forever to find somewhere Anna approved of, but they had, and now here they were, in a room full of magic and romance and mock-starlight. As much as she would never admit it, Zoe knew Anna had a gooey-romantic, girly side to her. It might be small, but it was there.

"Big Z!"

Zoe turned and let out a small squeak. It had been forever since she'd seen her once best friend. Now, there he was, walking toward her all tall and Lavon-like. She opened her arms and let him hug her. It was certainly a warmer greeting than the one she had gotten from Wade. He had been ignoring her since she and Andrew walked through the door.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked.

"It's great to see you, Zoe." Said a voice coming from next to him.

"Annabeth!" Zoe exclaimed, letting go of Lavon to hug the only woman from Bluebell who had wanted to be her friend. Thankfully, Annabeth hugged her back. It seemed she had not forgotten their brief friendship either.

"I thought you guys broke up."

"You knew we were dating?" Lavon asked, clearly confused.

"We just got back together," Annabeth said, skimming over the awkward in a way only Annabeth could.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you guys."

Annabeth smiled at her, "Thank you. Now, you still haven't told us what you are doin' here."

"Well, I'm friends with the bride. Maid-of-Honor actually."

"Wow," Annabeth said.

"That's some coincidence," Lavon added.

Zoe nodded, "It's been in interesting time."

 

Wade tried not to watch Zoe as she caught up with Lavon and Annabeth. He hated that they got the heartfelt reunion when he had gotten awkwardness. Lavon he could understand, but Annabeth had barely been Zoe's friend, and she had dumped her for that Memory Matron gig.

He wasn't going to think about it. Nope. Not going to think about it.

"Wade?" A girl asked. Wade turned to see Kelly, an Army buddy of Jesse's.

"Hey." Wade said, "Long time." And it had been. Jesse had brought Kelly home with him when he came home the first time. Earl had been welcoming, as had Bluebell, but Wade had still been bitter. He hadn't been nice to Jesse or his friends. Of course, that had been years ago.

"Almost didn't recognize you without a scowl on your face."

"Yeah, sorry bought that. I was … well, I was a jerk." Kelly nodded, "Big jerk. Biggest jerk ever in fact."

"If you're waiting for me to stop me, I'm not going to."

"Technically, just did, but …" Wade shrugged, "Hey, let me make it up to you, all right. I'll be so charmin' tonight, you won't know who that guy all those years ago was."

Kelly nodded, kindly.

"Wade?" Another voice asked. Jeannette. Wade turned and smiled at her.

"Hey there. You ready for this thing."

Jeannette nodded, "I can't wait for the ceremony. Can you believe tomorrow Anna will be your sister?"

Wade nodded, "Crazy world. Oh, uh, sorry, Kelly, Jeannette, Jeannette, Kelly."

The two girls shook hands. Wade checked for signs that either girl was feeling threatened or territorial, but Jeannette was being sweet as ever, and Kelly seemed fine as well.

"Guess we should all get seated," Wade said, heading for the main table. Both girls nodded at him and headed to their tables.

 

Zoe wanted to catch up more with Lavon, but she knew she had to be there for Anna. She was Maid-of-Honor after all. As she helped Anna and Jesse greet their guests, she noticed Wade flirting with Jeannette and some girl she didn't recognize. Shaking her head, she focused on the task before her.

Eventually, everybody was greeted and seated, and Zoe could take her own seat as she waited for the speech to start.

"Oh god!" Andrew said, turning to Zoe, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning forward to make sure he was okay.

"Kelly's here."

Zoe gasped, "Kelly? Like, Kelly, Kelly?"

Andrew nodded before trying to subtly motion with his head toward the girl Wade had been flirting with earlier.

Zoe looked her over once more, this new information in her head. She knew who Kelly was. Her and Andrew had become friends, and he had told her about his past. Kelly was his high school sweetheart. When they graduated, he went to college and she joined the army. They hadn't seen each other since. She must be one of Jesse's army buddies, Zoe realized. The girl did not look army-ready now. Her hair was done up Cinderella style and she was wearing a lovely pink gown. She was the definition of frilly and girly, but it worked for her. Zoe couldn't picture this girl going through the trenches though. Then again, looks could be deceiving. When Zoe had met Wade, he had looked …

She stopped that thought before it had time to go anywhere, putting a comforting hand on Andrew's knee. "I'm so sorry." She said. There was nothing else to say. She couldn't leave, obviously. He could try and sneak out, but standing right now would draw attention to the two of them, and neither of them wanted that.

"I'll be okay." He reassured though he didn't sound so sure himself. Zoe gave his knee a small squeeze, and he smiled at her.

She could feel Wade's eyes on her, and her cheeks warmed but she didn't move. Then she heard a chair being pushed back and looked to the head of the table where Anna had stood.

"Everyone, if I can have your attention." The few who hadn't caught the hint before seemed to catch it now. "Hi. I'm Anna, and I just wanted to say that in case you haven't heard, I'm getting married tomorrow. There's going to be a lot of food, so if you don't have any plans…"

Everybody laughed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my rehearsal dinner, and I'd like to rehearse thanking you for coming to my wedding. I'll probably be too drunk tomorrow to remember my lines, so listen carefully now."

Once again, everybody laughed.

"Seriously, this rehearsal is amazing, and I'd like to thank everybody who helped make it happen. I'd especially like to thank two very special people: Zoe Hart, my Maid-of-Honor, and Wade Kinsella, Best-Man, and my future brother. Stand up guys." Zoe and Wade stood and smiled awkwardly at the applauding crowd.

"Wade and Zoe have been amazing throughout this entire process. Anybody who knows me knows I'm not much of a girly-girl, so wedding planning wasn't exactly in my blood, but Zoe stepped in right from the beginning. Wade came in to help later, but they have both carried this ship."

Zoe and Wade sat back down slowly, both trying not to be noticed as Anna went on with her speech.

"They hit a few roadblocks, and there was reason for both of them to quit many times, but they put up with wedding planning hell and a lot of things going wrong because that's the kind of friends they are. They work hard to make the people they love happy, and they made a great team.

And now, thanks to them, I'm standing here in this beautiful restaurant feeling like a girly girl for the first time ever and I'm actually not ashamed of it. I'm not scared today, and I'm not scared of tomorrow. People say that it's lucky to find the love of your life, but it's not. Luck does not control our fate. People make choices. I made the choice to be open to falling in love, even though it scared me. I made the choice to trust somebody with my heart. It wasn't luck that brought Jesse into my life, it was Jesse. He wanted me, and I wanted him. We were ready for each other, and we made it happen. It's not luck that controls those things. It's not even fate. It's will, and it's courage. The will and the courage to fight for what you want, the will and the courage to accept what you want. I'm a doctor and Jesse is a veteran. We've both seen blood and death, but I think we can both agree nothing is scarier than falling in love. There is also nothing more rewarding. So, I'd like to raise my glass, to love and courage and Jesse Kinsella. Thank you for not being afraid to love me."

Jesse's smile was a mile wide. He stood up and took Anna in his arms. They kissed to claps, clinks, and catcalls. They finally pulled apart after somebody yelled, "Get a room!"

Jesse sat back down. Anna sat as well turning her body so she could recline one Jesse's chest and put her legs up on her chair.

Then, Zoe stood, "Wow, un, how do you top that?"

Everybody laughed.

"I met Anna at a rough time in my life. I didn't have a friend to my name, and I was trying to deal with a lot of mistakes I'd made." Zoe's eyes went to Wade, who tried to pretend his eyes hadn't been on her. She cleared her throat, "I liked Anna because she was brave. She doesn't run away from things. I wish I could be like that." Again, Zoe cleared her throat, "Um, I think it's great that Anna and Jesse found each other. They truly are perfect for each other. And since I know I can't top her speech, I'll work on something better for tomorrow. Thank you." Zoe sat down, wincing.

Andrew took her hand and shot her a smile, "They are clapping." He whispered, "That's something."

Zoe tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

Then, Wade stood and Zoe squeezed Andrew's hand hard. "I'm Wade, Best-Man, and brother of the groom. 'Course, you all knew that, seein' how Anna saw fit to embarrass us with her little shout-out."

Everybody laughed. Wade winked at Anna and raised a glass to her. She smiled, raising hers in kind.

"That's Anna for ya. Kinda crazy, weird sense of humor, weird sense of timin'. But what she does, she does for the people she loves, even if it don't seem like it at the time. I count myself lucky to be counted as one of those people. So, here's to my new sister and my brother. You might not've been lucky to find him, but sweetheart, trust me, he was damned lucky to find you."

Everybody laughed and drank. A few more people made speeches. The evening went on.

 

Jeannette or Kelly? That was what Wade was mulling over in his mind. He had decided that he was going home with somebody. The question was who. Both girls seemed open to it. Jeannette was definitely high on wedding bliss, and she had seemed to like Wade. But she was the type of girl who would expect Wade to call and start a relationship. He could lie to her, or to himself, but deep down he knew there would never be anything there. Jeannette was sweet, but she wasn't his type. She was too nice, too gullible. She wouldn't challenge him or question him or drive him crazy. She's the sort of girl you bring home to mother, and Wade just wasn't in a place to do that. In the old days, he would have slept with her anyway and then blown her off, but he wasn't that guy anymore, as much as he wanted Zoe to think he still was.

Kelly was cooler. She seemed more open to the one-night-stand style of living. She was good-looking, and she challenged him. She was probably a better fit for him than Jeannette, even ignoring the one-night-stand thing.

Truthfully, it had been a long time since Wade had had a one-night-stand. However, it might be nice to fall back on old habits. If ever he needed a release, he needed one now.

People were still eating, but they were also wandering. He could sneak off somewhere and have a private moment with someone. Slowly, Wade stood from his seat and slunk back from the table. Nobody seemed to notice his exit as he went to search for Kelly.

 

"Hi, Zoe," Annabeth said, taking Andrew's seat. Andrew had needed some air. Seeing his ex had gotten to him, and while Zoe was trying to be supportive, she could tell he was still struggling.

"Hey AB."

"I have to say, it's great to get a chance to see you again. I know a lot of people were mad when you left, with how you snuck out without so much as a goodbye, but … well, I wasn't." Ouch. Annabeth must have noticed Zoe's wince because she put up her hands defensively, adding, "Oh, no, I don't mean I didn't miss you. I did. In fact, I was probably one of the last people to see you before you left. And I know you were goin' through a lot. Watchin' George walk down the aisle with Lemon … I can see how that would be hard for you. And what happened to Rose … I know how much you cared for that little girl."

"How is she?" Zoe couldn't help but ask, the teen's eager face popping into her head.

"Rose? Oh, she's peachy. She's studyin' journalism at a school in New York, datin' some guy she met up there, and sendin' us all updates daily."

Zoe laughed. That sounded like Rose. "I miss her." she didn't know why she said it. It was true of course, but Zoe wasn't one to just blurt out the truth. Okay, maybe she was. Either way, she hadn't meant to say it.

Annabeth put a comforting hand on Zoe's knee. Zoe smiled at her. She looked down, and her eyes widened, "Is that-?"

Quickly, Annabeth put a finger to Zoe's lips, "Shhhhh." She said, slipping the ring off as discreetly as possible, "I keep forgettin' to put it in my purse." She whispered.

"Why would you-?"

"This is Anna and Jesse's rehearsal dinner. They deserve their moment in the sun. I know that's how I'd want it. I don't want to steal focus. We agreed not to tell anybody until we get back to Bluebell. Most of the people here don't really know us anyway."

Zoe nodded. She thought for a minute. Lavon had sworn her to secrecy, and she honored that, but if Annabeth was going to marry him … "Annabeth, um, I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but if … if you to are planning to, you know … I, uh, I think there's something you should know."

Annabeth giggled, "I know."

"You know?" Annabeth nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Zoe, it's okay. When Lavon and I got back together he and Lemon sat me down and told me. They both felt that I deserved to know before I make this decision. Then Lemon gave us her blessing."

"And you're … I mean, you're okay with it."

Annabeth shrugged, "It's still a little weird, but yeah, I'm okay with it. Lavon gave me some time to think. The first time around, we didn't work because he couldn't completely commit. He and Lemon never got closure, and I knew he had this big secret and it was holding him back. Now that we've all talked about it, and now that I know how much he trusts me, and how much I mean to him, there was no question. I love him, Zoe, I always have."

"But how did you know? How could you be sure he was the one?"

Annabeth shook her head, a dreamy smile on her face, "Because he's him. With these things, you just know."

Before Zoe could say anything else, there was a commotion over by the coat racks. Everybody stood to see.

 

Wade found Kelly. When he found her, she was in a passionate lip-lock. Normally he would have said no harm, no foul and walked away, but then he noticed who she was making out with. It was Andrew, Zoe's Andrew.

He should just walk away.

He knows he should just walk away.

Zoe kissed him, after all. She's hardly innocent and their relationship problems are theirs, not his.

Still, he felt this overwhelming sense of angry and protectiveness come over him. Next thing he knew, he'd knocked Andrew backward. He fell into the wall, knocking a bunch of coats off the hangers.

"Wade!" Kelly gasped before kneeling down beside Andrew. She started to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

Andrew gave her a grin, still charming, despite his now black eye, "My egos more bruised then anything else."

Kelly turned on Wade, "You're a lunatic! What is wrong with you?" She pushed him, rather hard actually, especially for someone in a pink dress.

"Mr. Bruised ego tell you he has a girlfriend before he tried to eat your face?" Wade spat.

Andrew winced, not from the pain, and Wade felt vindicated. Kelly turned to Andrew, glaring at him, "Is that true?"

"Kel, I … it's complicated."

She huffed and slapped him on the already injured side of his face. Andrew hissed in pain. "I hope that bruises more than your ego."

She said, storming off. Wade couldn't help but smile. As he and Andrew turned to watch Kelly storm off, they noticed they had acquired an audience. All the guests were that. Wade caught Zoe's eyes, which were wide with horror. Slowly, she made her way through the crowd to Andrew and knelt down beside him.

"Are you all right? What did you fall on? Does your spine hurt?" Her tone was all business but Wade could see the concern in her eyes.

"You wanna tell 'er, or should I?"

"Wade, this is not the time. He could be seriously hurt! What were you thinking?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, helping Andrew up, wincing when he did. "I'm really fine." He said.

"Anna! Where's Anna?"

Anna came over.

"Zoe-"

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I have to take care of Andrew. I promise tomorrow will be better, but right now-"

"It's fine. Go."

Zoe gave her a grateful smile and helped Andrew outside. Sighing, Wade realized he should apologize to Anna as well.

"Look, Anna-"

"I can't deal with this right now, okay Wade?" She said.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, she turned to him, "I know you are, but you can't be punching people out. Just promise me you'll be on your best behavior tomorrow."

Wade nodded, "I promise."

Anna gave him a weak smile and went off to find Jesse.

 

"I can't believe he did that," Zoe said as she got Andrew settled. She had taken him back to her and Anna's place. It wasn't as though she knew how to get to his place, plus this was closer to the restaurant.

Andrew seemed mostly fine. He was a little bruised, and he had a black eye, but nothing was broken or bleeding, which was good. Still, Zoe figured he should rest, so she set up a bunch of pillows on the couch, trying to make it comfortable.

"It's fine." He paused, "I mean, it's not fine. Kelly probably hates me, but I get why he did it."

Zoe shook her head, "I'm so sorry about that. I can call her if you want. Explain."

Andrew smiled, "You don't have to do that. Besides, we'll be seeing her tomorrow at the ceremony."

"Well, then I have to call her. I can't risk a repeat of this; god, Anna must hate me." Zoe slunk down beside the couch, burying her face in her hands.

Andrew patted her shoulder, wincing slightly as he did so, "Anna doesn't hate you."

"What was he thinking?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say he was thinking that someone he cares about was going to get hurt."

"What?"

"He thought I was cheating on you. He was defending your honor, Zoe."

Zoe shook her head, "If he thought that, he could have just told me; he didn't have to beat you up."

"First off, he punched me, he didn't beat me up. And second, cut the guy some slack. Sure, he acted impulsively, but love tends to make people crazy."

Zoe shook her head, "Wade doesn't love me. He pities me, probably now more than ever." Her voice was quiet, wistful.

"Zoe-"

Both of them looked up at the sound of the door. Anna was home.

"God, this is the night before her wedding. I was supposed to make it fun."

"You will. Let her meddle in your love-life; she'll love it."

"Why would she want-"

"You weren't listening to her speech, were you?"

"Of course I -"

"Hello!" They heard, "Any innocent victims here?"

Zoe laughed. It was going to be okay. Anna could always keep things in perspective. Andrew was right; she wouldn't be mad.

 

"I'm guessin' you're mad at me," Wade said. The ride back to Jesse's place had been silent so far. They were almost there, and Wade couldn't take it anymore.

"Mad? You think I'm mad? Try furious. What is wrong with you?"

Wade had the distinct impression that if Jesse weren't driving he would be hitting Wade right not.

"I'm sorry, okay, I just got angry."

"You're not The Hulk, Wade. Getting angry doesn't give you an excuse to go smashin' someone around."

Wade nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry. Genuinely, truly sorry." Jesse shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Look, I promise, tomorrow will be different, okay. No roughhousin', no drama, the weddin' will be perfect. Whole thing'll go off without a hitch. You have my word."

Jesse shook his head and grunted out a "Really?"

Wade nodded, "Absolutely. Scouts honor."

Jesse sighed as they pulled up to his place. "Okay. I'm choosing to trust you on this, but anymore stunts like that-"

"None. I swear."

Jesse nodded. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Anna was sound asleep, contorted in the most bizarre position. Zoe couldn’t for the life of her figure out how she slept like that.

It didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be asleep long. Zoe got a running start and plopped herself on the bed. Anna didn’t stir though, causing Zoe to frown. Apparently, her friend was a really sound sleeper.

She started shaking Anna’s arm. She shook harder, nudging and pushing, and then Anna fell backwards off the bed, screaming as she plopped on the floor.

“Oomph. What the-?”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I couldn’t wake you.” Zoe said, coming around to the side of the bed to help Anna up.

“It’s fine. I sleep like the dead.”

“Yeah. I noticed that. But hey, guess what?”

“What?” Anna asked through her yawn.

“It’s your wedding day!”

Anna’s face broke into a smile, “I know.”

“You can’t pretend with me. Even _you’re_ not _that_ cool.”

“I am the ultimate cool. But I’m not pretending anything. I’m excited.”

Zoe squealed and hugged her friend, “You’re a bride!” After a minute or so, she stepped back, “Okay. This is totally a moment, but we do have a schedule to keep. We need to turn you from bed-head to beautiful.”

“Hey. I take offense to that-”

“Jesse would marry you even if you’re head was bare, but this is your wedding, and you need to look fabulous … er fabulouser.”

Anna shook her head, “You know, somehow, I can’t be annoyed with you today.”

“You can’t stop smiling either.”

Anna laughed, “All right. Let’s make me fabulouser.”

 

It was a little hard to believe. All the crazy from the past few weeks had led up to this. Anna and Jesse were getting married today. Wade was happy for them. He truly was. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with the Zoe of it all though. The best thing would probably be to ignore her, but that had been his plan at the rehearsal, and it hadn’t exactly turned out great. As for her boyfriend, well, clocking the guy probably sent a pretty clear message. No doubt they would both be avoiding each other.

“Knock knock.”

“You know, I never really got why people say that. Why not just knock?”

Jesse shook his head, smiling, “Thought we might lift a brew to dad.” He said, tossing Wade a beer. “Can you believe I’m gettin’ married today?”

Wade shook his head, “I can’t believe you got a girl to believe you’re an okay guy for this long. Hate to see what happens when she realizes what she married.”

Jesse smacked Wade’s head, “Shut up. I’m happy.”

“I can tell. You look drunk or somethin’.”

“I wish I was drunk. I’d feel less nervous.”

“Shut up. It’ll be fine.”

“I know. I just … it’s hard to believe sometimes. We both know that she’s too good for me.”

“If I make a joke, you gonna smack me again?”

“Yep.”

“Then I’ll just say you two … work.” Wade said, taking a sip.

“Thanks. Now, get dressed and try not to ruin my weddin’. ‘Kay?”

Wade nodded, “Yeah, you do the same.”

 

“Hey? What are you doing here?” Zoe asked, hugging Andrew.

“I’m you’re plus one to this event, aren’t I?”

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t start for hours. Only the bridal party is here so far. We’ve still got a lot of work to … I mean, it’s fine, but I can’t really hang out with you.”

“That’s fine. Is there anything I can do?”

“Um, let me check my clipboard.” Andrew looked like he was going to laugh, but then Zoe held up an actual clipboard.

“Being Maid-of-Honor’s no joke, huh?”

“Yeah. No. Okay, here’s somewhere we could use you.” Andrew nodded as she explained, “Oh, by the way, I talked to Kelly-”

“You don’t have to-”

“You deserve a happy ending. Or at least a shot at one.”

“So do you, you know.”

Zoe shot him a tight smile, “I have to get back. Try to stay out of brawls.”

Andrew nodded, “Might be a bit too soon to joke about that.”

 

_“Just a minute,” Kelly said from the other side of the door. Zoe shifted her feet, feeling incredibly awkward. Finally, the door opened._

_“Hi, can we talk?” Kelly looked at her curiously, “I guess you don’t recognize me from the wedding. I was … with Andrew. His, uh, girlfriend?”_

_Kelly’s eyes widened and she stepped aside, “Of course. Come in.”_

_Zoe followed her, “Thanks. Um-”_

_“I want you to know how sorry I am. I would never have done anything with him if I had known he had a girlfriend-”_

_“He doesn’t.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m not his girlfriend.”_

_“You just said-”_

_“That’s what I came to explain. Andrew … he’s a good guy. I told someone that I had a boyfriend, and Andrew agreed to go with me, but I swear we are just friends.”_

_“Wow that’s … a pretty cliché TV trope.”_

_“Yeah. My life is like a drama show. And I never wanted that, you know. I wanted a simple life, a simple job, kickass job, and a simple personal life. No drama. Then, I move to this crazy small southern town, and it’s drama everywhere I look. Family drama and long-lost fathers, work drama, and don’t get me started on the love triangles. And even after I left, I couldn’t get rid of it. It’s like it followed me here, all this crazy. Like it’s my fault somehow that everything keeps imploding.”_

_“Do you want a calm down a little, maybe have a glass of water?”_

_“I’m fine. I just … I never pictured it like this, you know?”_

_Kelly nodded, “So why the trope? Why not go to the wedding single?”_

_“This guy, you know the one who clobbered Andrew for ‘cheating on me?’ We have … history.”_

_“Like me and Andy?”_

_“Kinda. It’s complicated.”_

_“Well, I don’t think much of hotheads who clobber guys at wedding rehearsals-”_

_“No, it’s not. He’s not like that. I just always bring the crazy, especially with him.”_

_“Maybe you have to stop blaming yourself for other people’s problems.”_

_“Maybe. I just need to get it together, you know. I don’t want to hurt people, and I can be pretty selfish.”_

_“Who isn’t sometimes? Listen, uh …”_

_“Oh, Zoe.”_

_“Zoe, it sounds to me like maybe you have some self-esteem issues. I’m sure you’ve made mistakes, but who hasn’t. All you can do now is try and be your best self from this point on. Do what you think is right, and the rest will fall into place. And as for this guy, well, only you know how you want that to go, but stop thinking about what he may feel or want or think, just take a good look at yourself and think about what it is you want in your heart of hearts. And then do it. It’s that simple.”_

_Zoe was quiet a minute. “Oh my god. I need to call Lavon. I need to … thank you, so much.” Zoe grabbed Kelly and hugged her before flying out the door full of purpose. For the first time in a long time, it seemed like things might be okay._

Zoe took her place up at the front of the church. She smiled at Anna, who was crying from how happy she was.

“Sap.” She mouthed.

“Shut up.” Anna mouthed back, causing Zoe to smile.

She looked across from her, trying to catch Wade’s eyes, but he dodged her gaze.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Anna and Jesse in Holy Matrimony. If anybody here has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” After a beat or two, he continued, “Would you like to say your vows?”

“Anna, when we met, I was in a tough spot. My dad was gone and I didn’t know how to move forward. You opened up your heart to me and helped me heal. You showed me a beauty in the world that, frankly I haven’t seen since my momma was alive. I lost so much of my family as a kid, and I never thought I would get it back. But now I have you, the only family I’ll ever need, and I swear I’m gonna make you happy if it kills me. You are my partner in everything, wacky hi-jinks and all. I love you.”

Now Zoe was crying too. She couldn’t tell if Wade was because he still wouldn’t meet her gaze but, he had to be, right?

“Jess, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought that with a great career and great friends I had everything I could ever need to be happy, but then you happened, and I realized I couldn’t possibly be happy without you in my life. Thank you for loving me.”

“Do you, Jesse Kinsella, take Anna Klein to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be with you through sickness and health, better or worse, richer or poor, for as long as you both shall live?”

“Hell yeah.”

“And do you, Anna Klein, take Jesse Kinsella to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be with you through sickness and health, better or worse, richer or poor, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I surely do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Jesse took Anna and dipped her, planting a good long kiss on her. “And that’s how it’s done fellas.”

 

“It was such a beautiful ceremony,” Annabeth said dreamily, gazing at Lavon. He smiled, pecking her lips.

“You guys are adorable. Be careful not to upstage the bride and groom.”

“Zoe! You look amazing. Did you talk to Wade yet?”

Zoe shook her head, “I think he’s avoiding me.”

Lavon nodded, “It’s gonna take time, Z.”

“I know. I just -”

“Zoe!” Someone called.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you guys.”

 

“So what now?” Jesse asked as he led Anna around the dance floor.

“Dancing, drinking, general merriment.”

“I meant in regards to the couple of the day. Well, no, that’s us, but-”

“Relax. It’s taken care of.”

“What don’t I know?”

Anna smiled and kissed her husband, “Just dance with me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

He had been trying to stay away from her. He really had. But then she appeared out of nowhere. She didn’t look mad about Andrew, which surprised him, but he figured he should clear the air now and be done with it, “Listen, I’m -”

“Wade I need-”

They both chuckled awkwardly, “Um, you go first.”

“I just wanted to apologize about Andrew, and, uh, punchin’ him.”

Zoe smiled, shaking her head, “It’s okay.”

“I promised Jesse that I wouldn’t screw up the wedding, so I’m gonna be brief about this, but you gotta know you deserve better than a guy who would cheat on you. It’s like, what’s that line from _Friends_? You deserve to be with a guy who wakes up every morning and goes, ‘My god, I’m with Zoe Hart.’ I mean, I guess everyone deserves that, right?”

“You watch _Friends_?”

“Yeah, well, anyways, I’m sorry. But, I mean, the wedding worked out okay.”

“Yeah, it was beautiful.”

“We made it through these crazy weeks together, and now we can go our separate ways, no hard feelings.”

“Actually, that’s not exactly -”

“Zoe, please, I’m beggin’ you, just … just let it be. Let’s leave on a good note.”

“What if I don’t want to? Wade, I need to tell you something, talk to you about -”

“There’s no point. No good can come from … let’s just be grateful we made it out alive. Go one. Live our lives.”

“Can I just -”

“Say goodbye, Zoe.”

So sighed, then took a deep breath, “Goodbye Wade. It’s been … an experience.”

Wade chuckled, “Yeah, yeah it has. Bye Doc. Best of luck.”

 

“Everything is going to change now,” Anna said.

“I know. It’s crazy. But, this is how it works, people get married, go there separate ways-”

“Never. You are my best friend and my Maid-of-Honor. That is a sacred bond that nothing can break. In fact, I expect to be yours.”

Zoe nodded, laughing, “if I ever get married, you are welcome to all the crazy that comes with being Maid-Of-Honor.”

“I’ll take it.” Anna said, laughing through her tears, “God, I’m going to miss you.”

“We’ll see each other again. I promise.”

“We better.”

 

“Quite a wedding,” Lavon said, taking a seat next to Wade.

“Yeah. Can’t wait to get back to Bluebell though.”

“Is Boston that bad?”

Wade chuckled, “Boston’s fine. But it’s not home, ya know. Plus there’s been … other stuff.”

Lavon didn’t even have to follow Wade’s gaze to know where he was looking, or more specifically, who he was looking at.

“You two talk.”

“We said our goodbyes.”

“Wade-”

“Lavon, don’t, please. I can’t go there again. Honestly, it’s a good thing this all happened. Like, when she left, I was angry and hurt, and I never got any, what’s the word -?”

“Closure?”

“Yeah. Closure. And now we’ve made up, sort of, or made peace. And we’ve moved on or can start to. Or I can, at least.” Lavon hmphed, “You know, I should be mad at you Mr. Mayor. She told me you outed me to her at the Bluebell Battle.”

“I was just lookin’ out for you. She was settin’ you up for a big hurt and didn’t even know it. I wanted her to be careful.”

Wade shrugged, “Yeah, well. It’s the past now. I been angry for too long. She can’t help it if she don’t feel like that about me. It’s probably for the best, I mean, we wouldn’t a worked anyway.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Lavon, drop it, okay. It’s over. The fat lady has sung.”

“And that’s what you want? I mean,”

“Lavon, I’m beggin’ you, as my best friend, don’t bring this up again. I never want to hear the name Zoe Hart again. Just promise me, okay?”

Lavon nodded, “You won’t hear about her from me.”

“Thank you. Now, I’m gonna go ask my new sister to dance.”

 

Wade danced with Anna, and Jeanette, and a few others. Zoe danced with Andrew, and Jesse, and Lavon, when he wasn’t busy dancing with Annabeth. Jesse and Anna danced quite a bit of course, and Andrew and Kelly took a turn around the dance floor a time or two. And then the dancing ended. Jesse and Anna drove off in their just married limo, with cans tied to the bumpers. Zoe led the clean-up crew. Wade caught her eyes on his way out. He gave her a nod, and she gave him a weak smile and a tiny wave. And that was it. He was never going to see Zoe Hart again.

 

One Month Later

“Mornin’ Mayor, Annabeth.” Wade said, stealing some pancakes off the table.

“Mornin’ Wade. What’cha got goin’ on today?”

Wade shrugged, “I got a meetin’ with this band manager about playin’ Earls. Gotta wear my nice clothes an’ all, so that’s annoyin’, but they could be a big deal, so I wanna book ‘em before they become too big to consider us.” Lavon nodded, “Hey, is Lynly stayin’ over again?”

“What?”

“I saw lights comin’ from the carriage house. Figured she must be bunkin’ there again.”

“That would be an explanation,” Lavon said slowly.

Annabeth shot him a look, and he shook his head, “What?” Wade asked, “What am I missin’?”

“Nothin’. Uh, we actually gotta go. Got an appointment with the caterers, so …”

“Right. Well, best of luck. All that weddin’ plannin’ is a headache if I ever had one.”

Lavon nodded, ushering Annabeth out the door. Once they were gone, Annabeth gave him a look, “I promised not to bring her up. He’ll know soon enough.”

“If you say so.”

 

After meeting with the band manager, Wade settled in for a quiet night. The phone rang, as he knew it would, “He Jess, Sis, what’s good?”

“The sis thing still bugs me.” He heard Jesse say over the phone.

“Shut up, it’s sweet,” Anna said.

“Please, he only does it because it bugs me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t-”

“Am I gonna be in this conversation at some point, or did ya’ll just call to bicker in the background for me.”

“Sorry Wade.” Anna said, “How are you?”

Wade shrugged, “I’m okay. I had a big meetin’ today with that manager I told you about. She’s cool too, nice, hot. I’m thinkin’ of askin’ her to get a drink or somethin’”

There was a pause, “Wade, are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s time I moved on from … well, anyway, it’s just a thought.”

“Why don’t you give it twenty-four hours before you make a decision?” Anna said, “Just to see if anything changes your mind.”

Wade shrugged, “Like what?” silence, “You know somethin’ I don’t, sis.”

“What could I know that you don’t?”

“Oh, plenty. He ain’t the brightest.”

“Shut up, Jess. Shit, my phone’s dyin’. Hold on.” Wade went to plug in his phone. And then the power went out. Swearing, Wade told Anna and Jesse that he’d call them back, and then made his way to the fuse box. Stupid Lynly. She was worse than Zoe about when she came to visit. Of course, when Zoe blew the fuse, Wade had kind of liked it. It was an excuse to see her. With Lynly, it was just annoying. Still, she was Lavon’s cousin, so he played nice.

He heard her coming up behind him, probably to apologize, or complain. It was usually one or the other.

“Little tip, don’t poke it with a stick.” Wade froze. That was most certainly not Lynly.

 

_One-Month Ago_

_The Night Before The Wedding_

_“Lavon!” Zoe called, pounding desperately on his hotel door._

_Annabeth opened the door in a nightgown and robe, “Zoe, what are you-?”_

_“Is Lavon here? I need to talk to him.”_

_“It’s 3:00 a.m.”_

_“It’s important.”_

_“Is everything okay?”_

_“It will be, but I need to talk to him.”_

_Annabeth nodded, “I’ll get him. Wait here.”_

_Zoe nodded, pacing._

_“Big Z.” Lavon said through a yawn, “What’re you doin’ here?”_

_“I needed to talk to you, and I know it’s late, but I couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”_

_Lavon nodded, “I have not missed this.” Annabeth looked at him, confused, “Go ahead.”_

_“Well, I know you just got engaged and probably want your privacy, and I don’t want to intrude on that, and I don’t know if you have rented it out to someone else or anything, but … I was wondering if I could maybe move back into the carriage house.”_

_Lavon’s eyes widened, “You want to … you’re moving back.”_

_Zoe nodded, “If you’ll let me.”_

_“Zoe, I’d be thrilled to have you as a tenant again, but, I mean, this is kind of … is there a reason?”_

_Zoe nodded, “Sometimes you have to follow your heart, fight for someone.”_

_“Zoe, I um, George and Lemon are married now. They have a family and I don’t think-”_

_“I’m not talking about George. I’m talking about Wade.”_

_“Wa-What?” Annabeth asked._

_Lavon laughed._

_“Zoe, I don’t know what happened between you guys these past few weeks, if Wade made promises, and I mean, I haven’t seen him around with so many girls these past few years, but you know he-”_

_“Are you sure?” Lavon asked, cutting her off._

_“That’s the thing. I am. Finally. I kept thinking about how he felt about me, you know, like, I could only like him if he liked me in a serious way, because otherwise, what’s the point? So every time he shrugged it off, so did I, and I thought it needed to be like, he needed to step up, fight for what he wanted. But if it’s what I want, then he shouldn’t have too. And I may not be his favorite person right now but I have to try.”_

_“Zoe, you know Wade’s reputation though. I don’t want you to-”_

_“Annabeth, Sweetie, I love you, but if you talk her out of this Lavon Hayes will be very cross with his fiancé-”_

_Annabeth shook her head, “I know you missed her. I mean, I did too. But do you want to see her chase after Wade and get hurt”_

_“You don’t know what is goin’ on here, and I will explain, but for now, we need to support this decision. Trust me?”_

_Annabeth sighed, “Okay. But, you do know Brick isn’t going to let you come back to his practice, right Zoe?”_

_“I know. I figured that. But I talked to my Chief here about a transfer to Mobile Hospital. It’ll be a commute, but I’ll make it work. Or I’ll figure something out. I have to try.”_

_“I’m really happy for you, Z.”_

_“Well, don’t be happy for me yet. Lord knows what he’s thinking. Anyway, can I -”_

_“You’ll always be welcome on the plantation Z.”_

_Zoe ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. “I missed you.”_

_“Me too Z.”_

_“It’ll probably take me a month to wrap everything up here and then, I guess I’ll see you.”_

_Annabeth yawned, “Oh right, sorry. Um, goodnight.”_

_Zoe skipped out, and Annabeth eyed up her fiancé, “So, you wanna explain?”_

_“He’s in love with her.”_

_“What?”_

_“I know it sounds crazy, knowing Wade’s history, but trust me. I lived with them for nearly a year, I saw them together. I saw him, both when she was around, and after she left. Now I don’t know that either of them are willing to admit it yet, but this is a big step. This is a good thing, AB.”_

_Annabeth shook her head, “Wade Kinsella in love. I never thought I’d see the day. Well, good for them then. People who love each other should be together. Speaking of, seein’ as we’re both up …” Annabeth went for the knot around her robe. Lavon smiled._

Present

“Zoe? What are you -?”

“Um, I’m, uh, not so good at this. I mean, you know I’m not. But remember when we talked about southern men and grand gestures.” Wade winced, “Right, of course, you do. Well, consider this a gesture. Or I could spell it out if I need to.”

Wade looked at Zoe, then at the carriage house where she had seemingly come from, “You’re …? Are you … ?”

Zoe nodded, “I am. I did.”

“Why?”

“Because you live here.”

And then he was kissing her. God, he was kissing her, and everything else just faded away.

 


	12. Epilouge

Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed. You guys rock, and inspire me so much. I don’t know if I could keep updating if I didn’t know you guys cared. I love my HoD community.

 

Epilogue

Two Years Later

“Did Jesse say what they needed us for?” Zoe asked. Wade had gotten a call from his brother in the middle of the night asking them to come over to their hotel room. Zoe had been exhausted, but Wade said Anna said it was important, so the two of them had driven over.

“Somethin’ about marital problems.”

Zoe frowned, “I didn’t know they were having … I mean, they’ll be okay, right? And are we the right people to -”

“I’m sure it’ll all be okay,” Wade said, smiling.

“Why are you so happy?” Wade shrugged.

They went up to the room and Jesse let them in. He was wearing a Tux, and Anna was wearing a fancy dress.

“What’s with the formals? Hey, isn’t that my Maid-of-Honor dress?”

“Actually it’s Andy’s bridesmaid dress. I mean, I wanted yours, but we’re different sizes, so -”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, as Wade probably told you, Anna and I have been having problems, in the bedroom.”

Zoe’s eyes widened, “What? That’s -”

“So, we were thinking how to re-spark our relationship, and we thought about how you two became a couple, being Maid-of-Honor and groomsmen to your brother and best friend’s wedding, and Jesse had this role-playing idea-”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough,” Zoe said, turning to go.

“Zoe, please, we just need you guys to help set the scene.”

“This is insane! You want us to, to what, exactly? Because I am not okay with-”

“All you need to do is be the happily engaged couple for us to be Maid-of-Honor and best man to.” Anna said.

Zoe gave Wade an incredulous look, but he just smiled, “Well, if that’s what it takes, ya’ll got props?”

Jesse nodded, tossing something to Wade. It was a ring box. Anna took out her iPod and Faith Hill’s “Dearly Beloved” started to play. Wade glared at her.

She giggled, “Sorry. Wrong playlist.”

And then another song was playing. A slow song. And Wade was kneeling, “Doc, you recognize this song?” Zoe nodded, her eyes the size of saucers, “We danced to this song at a wedding once. And I was thinkin’ I’d like to dance with you to this song at another weddin’, ours. And then, if you’re willin’, I’d like to dance to this song with you for the rest of our lives. What do’ya say, Doc?”

“I say … this better not be some really elaborate role-play.” Wade chuckled, “I say, kiss me, you crazy cowboy.”

Wade shook his head, “Need an answer first.”

“Wade, I … for the past two years I woke up every morning thinking, ‘My God, I’m with Wade Kinsella,’ I want to think that every morning for the rest of my life. So, yes, I’ll marry you. Now slip that ring on and kiss me before I kill you and your crazy coconspirators.”

Wade laughed, slipped the ring on Zoe’s finger, and kissed the hell out of her.

“Oh my god! They’re getting married. I’m so happy. We did it!”

“Anna, sweetie, I think this is kind of their moment.”

“Please, if it wasn’t for us, they wouldn’t even … but I guess we could give them some privacy. If their engagement night is anything like ours, they’re going to need it.”

Anna and Jesse slipped out of the room.

“I’m sorry, but who proposes like that? I mean, what were you thinking? What if I left before you got to the good part?”

“I woulda barricaded the door.” Zoe laughed, “Plus, can you blame them for wantin’ our expertise for sex problems, I mean, really?”

Zoe shook her head, still laughing, “You, Wade Kinsella, are the craziest person I have ever met, and I love you.”

“Right back at’cha, on both counts. Now, we got this hotel room for the night. You wanna show it a good time?”

Zoe nodded, kissing Wade again, their song playing in the background. “Let’s make a memory.”

 


End file.
